Amour, Promesses et Péripéties
by ParisianGirlC
Summary: Caroline ne supporte plus sa vie trop normale à Mystic Fall's. Elle décide de rendre visite à un certain vampire Originel, qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier, six mois après leur histoire dans la forêt... (Se passe 6 mois après la scène de l'épisode 5x11 de TVD)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je reviens avec une deuxième histoire sur Klaus et Caroline. Caroline ne supporte plus sa vie trop normale à Mystic Fall's, et elle a envie de revoir un certain vampire Originel...**

**Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre !**

**PS : Hayley n'est pas enceinte, et n'apparaît pas (pour l'instant du moins) dans mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il était tard. Très tard. Tellement tard qu'il en était presque tôt, se dit Caroline en regardant son téléphone : 04h15. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et soupira. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dormir ? Une réponse s'afficha très clairement dans son esprit, si vite qu'elle s'exaspéra elle-même. Bon sang ! Ses cheveux blonds si doux dans ses mains, ses lèvres si passionnées et si aimantes… Son corps parfait jusque dans les moindres détails. Sa façon de sourire, si ridiculement attirante,_ tellement_ attirante. Klaus. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ce long mais si court moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans cette forêt. Elle revoyait tout, dans les moindres détails, même si parfois elle avait été submergée par toutes ces émotions qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer, son corps se réchauffer. Elle prit une grande inspiration, mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la moindre pensée. Cela faisait pourtant six mois ! Elle se leva d'un seul coup, et ouvrit sa fenêtre : elle avait bien trop chaud. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se tordit les mains, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Tyler était parti après avoir découvert qu'elle avait couché avec son ennemi. Il avait été clair qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Mais c'était fini entre elle et lui depuis le moment où il était parti une première fois, pour chercher sa revanche contre Klaus, en Nouvelle Orléans. Klaus qui avait laissé repartir Tyler alors qu'il aurait été si facile pour lui de le tuer. Mais Klaus qui avait commis tellement d'actes horribles… Comme nous tous, pensa Caroline. Damon, Stefan, Elena, même elle, avaient tous à un moment ou un autre commis des choses irréparables. Ils étaient des vampires, et leur nombre de « délits » augmentait au fil des années. Klaus étant un Originel, il était obligé qu'il ait commis plus de crime qu'à eux tous réunis. Mais ce qui les différenciait de Klaus, c'est qu'eux, venaient souvent à regretter leurs actes. Regrettait-il ce qu'il faisait ? Caroline ne savait pas, mais elle espérait que oui. Elle espérait qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver chez lui. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas entièrement mauvais, c'était impossible. Ce sourire qu'il lui avait donné après qu'elle l'ait embrassé pour la première fois, ce sourire lui indiquait qu'il pouvait être bon. Il ne savait juste pas comment. Mais quand il était près d'elle, elle avait l'impression de ressortir le bon en lui. L'amour. Comme elle lui avait dit une fois, n'importe qui capable d'aimer, était capable d'être sauvé. Elle y croyait. Mais elle avait tellement peur d'être déçue. Elle ne pensait pas son cœur capable de se remettre s'il venait à lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Mais sa décision était prise : elle allait se rendre en Nouvelle Orléans. Elle prit une immense valise, et la remplit avec un empressement mêlé de stress qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir. Une fois sa valise remplie, elle laissa un mot à sa mère, qui lui annonçait son départ, sans date de retour fixe. Elle passa la porte de sa maison, et espéra qu'elle n'aurait pas à revenir très bientôt, même si elle était triste de laisser sa mère seule. Elle avait des projets, mais elle ne pouvait les accomplir maintenant. Aller à la fac, avoir une vie normale… Elle n'était pas normale, plus maintenant. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait une éternité devant elle, une éternité pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, par-dessus tout, ce qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir pendant ces six derniers mois depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans cette forêt, c'était de le revoir.

Une fois dans le train, elle laissa son regard parcourir le paysage, sans vraiment le regarder. Elle revoyait toujours cette forêt, et lui, toujours lui. Elle laissa ainsi son esprit vagabonder, se demandant comment elle le trouverait une fois arrivée, imaginant sa réaction lorsqu'il la verrait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas, avec qui il passait ses journées. Il devait surement être le chef de la ville, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle le trouverait plutôt facilement. Elle sortit de la gare, trainant sa valise derrière elle. Le soleil tapait, en ce milieu d'après-midi. Caroline s'émerveilla devant la beauté de la ville, et devant l'apparente joie de vivre des personnes qu'elle croisait. Elle se promena, un peu perdue dans cette ville si grande. Elle ne savait pas comment trouver Klaus, dans quel quartier elle devait demander si l'on connaissait son nom. Elle s'arrêta finalement plusieurs fois, prononça le nom « Mickaelson », et n'obtint rien des cinq premières personnes. Elle entra dans un bar, et lorsqu'elle demanda à la fille qui tenait le bar, une blonde du nom de « Camille », si elle savait où elle pouvait trouver Klaus, celle-ci hésita à lui répondre. Caroline sût alors que cette fille connaissait quelque chose.

- Pourquoi le cherchez- vous ? Vous m'avez pourtant l'air d'une fille sensée, répondit Camille.

- Vous aussi, répliqua Caroline. Alors dîtes moi où je peux le trouver, s'il vous plaît.

- Il habite dans une grande maison, au nord de la ville. Vous ne pourrez pas la rater.

La barmaid lui griffonna l'adresse sur un bout de papier, et lui tendit. Elle la regardait avec suspicion et curiosité. Caroline lui balança un grand sourire qui la désarçonna, et elle partit, adresse en main.

En effet cette maison n'était pas difficile à trouver. Caroline s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'immense villa des Mickaelson, et hésita pendant un instant. Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, et frapper à cette porte ? Elle était terrorisée, mais pourtant si pressée. Elle voyait déjà son étonnement s'inscrire sur son visage, et puis ce sourire, ce sourire qui hantait ses nuits, et animait ses jours. Elle voulait tellement le revoir, elle sentait comme une force qui l'obligeait à avancer, à se diriger vers cette porte, à se diriger vers lui. Elle marcha lentement, puis accéléra le pas, d'une démarche plus assurée, la tête haute. Son regard parcourait la cour, et elle se demandait qui d'autre vivait dans cette maison. Elle prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la porte, et sa main se leva presque automatiquement pour frapper à la porte. Elle entendait des mouvements dans la maison, grâce à son ouï surnaturelle. Elle savait qu'il était là, elle le sentait. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle voulait revoir son visage, entendre sa voix. Elle était si impatiente qu'elle dû faire preuve d'une grande force pour ne pas ouvrir la porte d'elle-même. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et réajusta son haut. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au haut qu'il avait déchiré dans cette forêt… Elle secoua la tête : ce n'était plus le moment de penser à ça.

Elle avait fait promettre à Klaus de ne jamais revenir à Mystic Falls, c'était elle qui était venu à lui.  
Des pas retentirent derrière la porte, et le cœur de Caroline battait à tout rompre…

* * *

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre est plutôt court, désolé, mais le deuxième sera plus long !**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre en me laissant une review :)!**

**Et si vous voulez lire mon autre fiction sur Klaus et Caroline, le nom est "Un étrange sentiment".**

**A plus !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews :).**

**Voici le chapitre 2 !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Des pas retentirent derrière la porte, et le cœur de Caroline battait à tout rompre_…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Klaus. Au début, avant qu'il ne la voit, il avait l'air agacé, sûrement n'aimait-il pas être dérangé. Mais dès lors qu'il posa les yeux sur elle et qu'il la reconnu, son visage se transforma en un masque de surprise. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'hébétude, et ses yeux parcouraient tout son corps, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse, comme s'il croyait halluciner. Caroline avait envie de rire tant son visage était drôle en ce moment. Elle se mordit la joue pour s'en empêcher, mais elle laissa tout de même échapper un sourire. Elle était si contente de revoir son visage. De le revoir en entier. Klaus se reprit, car il n'aimait pas être surpris, elle le savait, mais comme c'était elle, et qu'il ne pouvait y croire, il ne dit rien. Il répondit à son sourire, la curiosité commençant à se lire sur visage. Elle pouvait aussi voir de la joie, mais une joie qu'il contenait, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille aussitôt.

- Klaus, fit Caroline, voulant briser le silence.

- Caroline, répondit Klaus. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Il était vraiment surpris. Caroline, en Nouvelle Orléans ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'Elena ou Stefan, s'étaient fait mordre par un loup garou ? Était-elle venue chercher son sang, pour les guérir ? Il voulait espérer que non, mais pourquoi donc serait-elle là autrement ? Elle avait été très claire : il ne faisait pas parti de ses projets, c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il y a maintenant six mois. Il y a maintenant six mois où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, où ils avaient répondu à leurs désirs pour la première fois. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle, à son odeur, à la façon qu'elle avait de toucher sa peau, à ses moindres mouvements dans ses bras. Il attendait sa réponse avec impatience. Il remarqua la valise rose juste derrière elle, et son espoir grandit d'un seul coup, si violemment qu'il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, jamais il ne l'avait ressenti. Il se surprenait, près d'elle. Il l'observa et écouta sa réponse avec attention :

- Et bien, commença la vampire blonde. Je… Je voulais te voir.

Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et regarda ailleurs, un peu gênée. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle dirait une fois qu'elle serait devant lui, n'avait pas pensé à une raison expliquant sa venue. Mais elle avait été très honnête : elle voulait juste le revoir. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait repartir le lendemain, ou si elle allait rester pour quelques semaines. Elle n'en savait rien. Quelle idiote ! Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre sa valise, maintenant il allait s'imaginer qu'elle était une squatteuse, ou alors qu'elle était bien trop sûre d'elle, se dit Caroline. Mais elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres si douces de Klaus. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire, c'était comme automatique.

- Et bien je suis là, tu me vois, répondit Klaus, toujours souriant. Est-ce une valise que je vois derrière toi ?

Il lui lança un petit sourire moqueur, mais elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup la taquiner.

Caroline ne pût néanmoins s'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait vraiment été stupide sur ce coup là. La valise ! Elle aurait dût la cacher !

- Non, juste un coffre pour ranger ceux qui me dérangent, au cas où je rencontrerais des problèmes, répondit-elle narquoisement.

Le sourire de Klaus s'élargit. La répartie de Caroline lui avait manqué, autant que son sourire et ses yeux bleus malicieux.

- Tu vas me faire entrer, ou bien la propriété est réservée pour ta famille et toi ? demanda Caroline.

Elle paraissait sûre d'elle mais elle fût en fait prise de peur, peur qu'il la rejette. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué et qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, se dit-elle. Non, c'était Klaus, et elle se rappelait sa promesse « Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra ». C'était le temps qu'il allait attendre. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra.

Klaus sourit à la remarque de Caroline. Il se déplaça et lui indiqua d'entrer de son bras. Caroline s'exécuta, laissant sa valise derrière elle. Son regard s'attarda sur la maison dans laquelle il vivait. L'intérieur était très semblable à celui qu'il avait, à Mystic Fall's. Tout était richement décoré, de l'énorme lustre qui pendait au-dessus de sa tête, à la tapisserie sur le mur, et aux chaises qui ressemblaient à celles que l'on voyait dans les grands châteaux. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, une petite touche plus personnelle. Elle savait maintenant qu'il vivait ici avec sa sœur, Rebekah, et son frère, Elijah, car elle reconnaissait leurs odeurs grâce à ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Elle se demandait s'ils étaient dans la maison en ce moment, elle déploya ses pouvoirs , mais ne détecta aucune autre présence que celle de Klaus. Il avait refermé la porte, sa valise en main, qu'il déposa près d'une petite table sur lequel était posé un énorme bouquet de fleurs jaunes et oranges.

Klaus ne bougea pas, observant Caroline. Il la voyait scruter le moindre recoin de sa maison, et trouva ça adorable. Mais il se demandait encore quelles étaient les raisons de sa venue, ne pouvant croire qu'elle était ici juste pour le voir. C'était impossible. Caroline se tourna vers lui, baissa les yeux sur la valise qui était à ses pieds, puis les remonta sur lui, jusqu'à croiser son regard. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, et Klaus se tendit, en alerte, la proximité de la blonde n'arrangeant pas les choses.

- Est-ce que je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, qu'il sentit qu'il avait cessé de respirer, le souffle coupé par l'émotion que cette fille provoquait en lui. Il s'était préparé à ne plus la revoir avant très longtemps, il avait même pensé qu'elle ne viendrait jamais le retrouver, qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle l'oublierait. Et elle était là, devant lui, aussi belle et fascinante que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté la dernière fois, il y a six mois. Il se souvenait de ce moment dans les moindres détails. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire.

_- Bon, disait Caroline en s'époussetant, après leurs ébats dans la forêt._

_Ils s'étaient tous deux rhabillés, et Caroline tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des feuilles et branches emmêlés dans ses cheveux et dans ses vêtements. De plus, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, gênée, remarquant que la nuit s'était déjà levée. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer._

_Klaus s'approcha d'elle, et il enleva quelques feuilles de ses longs cheveux blonds. Caroline avait souris, gênée._

_- Bon, avait-il répété._

_Mais c'est la nostalgie, qui avait sonné dans ce mot qu'il avait prononcé, pas la gêne comme chez Caroline. Il avait tenté de regarder son visage, afin de mémoriser chacun de ses traits, mais il sentait son cœur protester au fait de devoir la laisser ici, de se séparer d'elle pour une durée indéfinie. Elle avait souris, et ça n'avait pourtant pas arrangé les choses, car il s'était dit que ce sourire allait énormément lui manquer…_

Klaus reprit ses esprits, regardant ce même visage qu'il avait eu l'impression de quitter pour longtemps, là, devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire !

- Non, répondit-il simplement, et respirant à nouveau.

Caroline sourit, et cette fois, son cœur ne lui faisait pas mal. Il le sentit s'agiter, pourtant, son esprit lui criait d'être prudent. Peut-être venait-elle voir sa réaction, puis elle le quitterait à nouveau ?

Caroline, elle, était bien loin de se douter de toutes les réflexions intérieurs que se faisaient l'homme en face d'elle. Elle voyait bien qu'il réfléchissait, mais elle se demandait bien à quoi. Il avait les mains croisées dans le dos, et il l'observait. Un peu comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, six mois auparavant.

_- Bon, disait Caroline en s'époussetant, après leurs ébats dans la forêt._

_Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, gênée, remarquant que la nuit s'était déjà levée. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer._

_Klaus s'approcha d'elle, et il enleva quelques feuilles de ses longs cheveux blonds. Caroline avait souris, gênée._

_- Bon, avait-il répété._

_Elle avait senti que son ton n'était pas très joyeux. Et il l'avait regardé d'une façon qui l'avait troublée. Il scrutait son visage, et un pli s'était formé entre ses sourcils. Elle savait qu'ils allaient se quitter, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour le quitter. Un conflit intérieur avait commencé en elle, et la gêne s'installait de son coté, se faisant de plus en plus présente. La main de Klaus avait alors caressé son visage, doucement, et son conflit avait cessé, elle avait tout bonnement cessé de penser complétement. Il eut un sourire triste, et elle sentit une bouffée de chagrin l'envahir…_

Cette fois-ci, Caroline refusa d'être gênée. Elle était là pour lui, après tout. Elle avait laissé sa fac, qui s'était montré finalement bien en-dessous de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, et sa solitude. Bien sûr, ses amis avaient été là, mais Bonnie et Jeremy passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, et Elena avait toujours les deux frères Salvatore dans son cœur. Caroline, elle n'avait plus personne. Tyler avait été mis au courant de son histoire avec Klaus, et il ne voulait plus lui parler, ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle avait de toute façon tiré un trait sur leur histoire. Elena, Bonnie et Stefan n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait finalement cédé à son attirance pour Klaus, mais ils restaient ses amis, et la soutenait malgré tout.

Elle décida de briser le silence, que leurs pensées respectives avaient installé entre eux.

- Où sont ton frère et ta sœur ?

Klaus revint à la réalité, sorti de ses réflexions.

- Je ne sais pas, quelque part en ville, sûrement, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Jolie ville, dit Caroline.

Il sourit, toujours ébahit qu'elle soit en Nouvelle Orléans.

- Tu as visité ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Un peu, en même temps que j'essayais de te trouver.

- Et qui t'as dit où me trouver ?

- J'ai mes sources, répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage.

Il sourit à son tour, et se détendit. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'aller quelque part d'autre d'aussi tôt, et elle s'était donné du mal pour le trouver, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment pressant, cette intuition qui lui disait que quelque chose allait se produire, et qu'il n'aimerait pas ça. Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, et il espérait que cette intuition, resterait une simple intuition…

* * *

**Voilà, je mettrais la suite dans pas plus longtemps qu'une semaine.**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions dans une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !**

**A plus :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre :).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Caroline observa le salon dans lequel elle était entrée, continuant son inspection. C'était si beau ! Et tous ces objets qu'il avait ramené de nombreux pays… Elle se surprit à l'envier, envier ses voyages, ses expériences. Elle aimerait beaucoup partir découvrir le monde. Jamais elle n'avait quitté son pays, et venir jusqu'en Nouvelle Orléans lui avait déjà fait le plus grand bien. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle quitterait son pays natal ? Elle ressentit une bouffée d'excitation jaillir en elle, à la vue des choses qu'elle allait découvrir. Et Klaus, l'emmènerait peut-être voir toutes ces choses, qui sait ? Il lui avait fait savoir son envie de lui montrer le monde. Et c'était une proposition qui restait dans un coin de son esprit, toujours présente. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un tableau, près de la cheminée richement décorée. Elle s'arrêta devant, intriguée. Plusieurs couleurs s'y mélangeaient, mais majoritairement du rouge, de l'orange et du noir. Le feu, pensa-t-elle, rappelant la cheminée. Mais elle y lisait aussi quelque chose de tourmentée, de feu absorbé par le noir, par le rouge mais aussi attiré par une lumière blanche. Elle trouvait cela très bien fait, et elle savait déjà qui en était l'auteur.

- C'est toi, dit-elle.

Klaus, qui n'avait pas manqué une seule de ses expressions pendant qu'elle avait admiré sa peinture, ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait laisser entendre.

- C'est ta peinture, reprit Caroline. Il y a quelque chose de tourmenté, comme une lutte entre l'obscurité, le sang… Et la lumière.

Klaus, surprit, regarda sa peinture comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, sous la perception de Caroline. Il avait peint ceci il y a une année ou deux, et il avait pensé qu'elle irait bien ici, à côté de la cheminée. Il lui semblait voir plus d'obscurité que de « lumière » comme elle l'avait décrit, et il fût surpris qu'elle ait remarqué cela.

Caroline se tourna vers lui, et vit dans son expression qu'il était étonné. Elle vit aussi qu'il se posait des questions. Peut-être avait-elle raison, et qu'une part de lumière était bel et bien en lui. Elle en avait la conviction. Comme il ne répondit pas, elle continua son observation des lieux, puis vint s'asseoir dans le confortable canapé blanc ocre, qui faisait face à la cheminée. Klaus se retourna, fit quelques pas vers elle et croisa les bras, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Caroline se sentie un peu mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant. Elle était partie précipitamment, juste pressée de le revoir, et maintenant qu'elle le voyait… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite.

- Tu as pris un hôtel par ici ? demanda Klaus.

Caroline fut prise de cours par sa question.

- Oh, répondit-elle en remettant en place une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Non, en fait, je n'ai pas… Je pensais…

Elle se mélangea dans ses paroles et Klaus la regardait d'un air amusé, à présent. Bien sûr, il avait déjà prévu dans sa tête quelle chambre il lui proposerait dans sa grande maison, une chambre si parfaite pour elle qu'il se demandait si lors de la décoration de la pièce, il n'avait pas été inconsciemment inspiré par elle. Il vit les joues de Caroline rosirent, et la vit regarder tout autour d'elle comme si elle attendait que quelque chose vienne la sortir de cette situation. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour dire :

- Ou alors, tu pourrais rester ici. Ce n'est pas comme si cette maison était trop petite pour accueillir une personne en plus.

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui, et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Si elle disait oui, elle s'engageait à rester pendant plusieurs jours, et si elle disait non… Elle repartirait tout de suite. Que devait-elle faire ?

- Je, commença-t-elle puis s'arrêta.

Après tout elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour repartir directement.

- D'accord, reprit-elle en relevant les épaules, fière, et paraissant confiante.

Le sourire de Klaus s'élargit.

- Puis-je te montrer ta chambre ?

Caroline hocha la tête, et il l'invita à la suivre. Il prit sa valise en passant, puis monta l'escalier en marbre, conduisant à l'étage, tout aussi somptueux que le rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre qu'il allait lui proposer, et qu'il l'invita à entrer, il ne pût s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Un rêve bien trop beau, dans lequel tout se déroulait parfaitement. Peut-être allait-il se réveiller, bientôt, revenant à ses problèmes dans sa ville, avec Marcel, son ancien ami qu'il avait élevé comme un fils, puis qui lui avait piqué sa ville, la dirigeant quand il était revenu, avec son armée de vampires fidèles. Aujourd'hui, la ville lui était revenue, mais il avait du mal à se faire respecter des vampires de Marcel, très inclinés envers celui-ci. En ce moment, des disparitions de vampires avaient lieu, et certains avaient été retrouvés morts, à chaque fois dans la même position, mais à un détail près : leurs têtes n'étaient plus attachés au reste de leurs corps, leurs têtes n'étaient même plus du tout avec leurs corps. Klaus et Marcel avaient envoyés des vampires à leurs recherches, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucune piste. Elijah était d'ailleurs en train de faire des recherches.

Klaus reporta son attention sur la jolie blonde qui découvrait la chambre.

Caroline était entrée, et elle avait tout de suite était émerveillée par cette pièce : bien loin d'être surchargé de richesse comme elle s'était imaginée toute la maison au départ, cette pièce était luxueuse, oui, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Son attention fut surtout concentrée sur le lit : il était immense, et de grosses couvertures rouges ainsi que pleins de coussins assortis étaient posés dessus. De chaque côté du lit, une table de chevet en or blanc supportait une lampe électrique, mais en forme de chandelle. A côté, une majestueuse coiffeuse prenait place. Elle se retourna et vit une armoire en vieux bois, des canapés, et une porte amenant sûrement à une salle de bain. Enfin, une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce à merveille, rendant la chambre chaleureuse. Elle donnait sur l'immense jardin, derrière la maison.

- Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ? demanda Klaus, toujours au pas de la porte. Sinon, je peux t'en montrer une autre.

Il avait soudain peur qu'elle n'aime pas du tout cette chambre, et qu'il ne la connaissait en fait pas plus que ça. Il fixait ses réactions avec attention, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait y déceler. Elle se retourna vers lui et eut l'air obstiné. Il avait eu tort, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette chambre et il s'était tromper, se dit-il sur le champ.

- Bien sûr qu'elle me plait, répondit-elle outrée. Comment est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas me plaire ?

Klaus sentit le soulagement monté en lui. Il sourit en la regardant s'approcher des tables de chevet.

- Est-ce que c'est du vrai or ? demanda Caroline en observant de plus près, un peu fascinée malgré elle.

Klaus entra finalement, et s'approcha d'elle.

- Oui, répondit-il. Il y a plus de cinq cents ans, j'ai fait concevoir ces meubles. Jusqu'à ce que j'emménage ici, je n'avais encore jamais trouvé d'endroits où je pourrais les placer. Cela m'a parût comme une évidence de les mettre dans cette pièce.

Il voulût lui dire qu'il avait été inspiré d'elle, en composant l'humeur de cette pièce, chaleureuse mais riche, mais son infernale fierté lui intima de se taire, et de garder ce détail pour lui. Alors, il se tût.

- Oh, reprit Caroline, sans se douter de ses réflexions. C'est une chambre magnifique.

C'était vrai, se dit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil encore une fois aux alentours. C'était comme si cette pièce avait été faite pour elle. Elle se retourna, et faillit faire un bond en arrière quand elle remarqua que Klaus se tenait si près d'elle. Elle croyait entendre sa voix près d'elle, oui, mais pas d'aussi près. Elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ses yeux bleus dont elle n'arrivait plus très bien à se remémorer toutes les nuances, mais qui maintenant lui sautaient aux yeux. Elle ne bougeait plus, tétanisée par sa proximité, sentant son souffle sur son visage.

Klaus avait remarqué son tressaillement quand elle s'était retournée, et il avait vu comme un mouvement de recul dans son maintien. Avait-elle peur de lui ? Pourtant elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Ou bien ses sentiments avaient-ils changés ? Non, pourquoi serait-elle là autrement ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Cette question revint encore dans son esprit, entêtante. Il avait toujours un doute, comme si elle jouait avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir. Il allait falloir qu'il découvre la réelle raison de sa visite. Mais pour l'instant, il était trop occupé à l'observer pour oser ruiner ce moment avec ses pensées incessantes.

Elle près de lui, si près, et s'il tendait un peu la main, il pourrait la toucher de nouveau… Sa main bougea un peu, malgré lui, comme si elle était attirée par Caroline et ne demandait qu'à établir un contact avec elle. Mais il se reprit et resta immobile. Un silence s'était installé, mais il ne savait pas depuis quand il durait. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs vraiment rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il sentait la chaleur émanée du corps de Caroline, l'envelopper et lui dire de se rapprocher encore plus d'elle, beaucoup plus d'elle. Ses yeux eurent le malheur de se poser sur ces lèvres, et cette envie qu'il ressentait déjà le tirailla encore plus. Il se remémorait la douceur de ces lèvres, et la façon dont elles se mouvaient avec les siennes, dans cette forêt, si parfaitement…

Caroline le vit s'humecter les lèvres tandis qu'il regardait les siennes, et elle sentit son cœur palpité, ses joues chauffées. C'était trop, toute cette tension l'enveloppait et elle n'avait plus envie que cela dure. Elle voulait ne serait-ce que le toucher, il était si proche d'elle. Si proche mais encore trop loin à son goût. Si seulement il faisait lui-même le premier pas, car elle se sentait vraiment incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour le moment.

Klaus repassa de ses lèvres à ses yeux, et il ne sût si elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse, ou qu'il s'en aille. « Si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées », se dit-il ! Comme il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait, il se tira avec violence de sa torpeur et de sa fascination, détourna son regard, sourit, et recula.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? », faisait le cerveau de Caroline. Pourquoi part-il ? Non ! Il se dirigea vers la porte et posa sa valise qu'il avait laissée là, devant le grand lit rouge.

- Je te laisse t'installer, alors, dit-il en n'osant pas trop la regarder.

Maintenant, il voulait sortir au plus vite, comme s'il était toujours coincé dans ce rêve un peu trop parfait. Il devait retrouver ses esprits à tout prix. Il sourit brièvement et sortit de la chambre. Il secoua la tête en dévalant les escaliers, tandis que Caroline restait toujours au même endroit.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était parti si vite ! Il y a une seconde, elle croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser, et maintenant, elle était toute seule, plantée là sans rien faire. Elle tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, et son corps se remit à fonctionner. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-elle pris la mauvaise décision en décidant de venir ici ? Elle se déplaça jusqu'à sa valise, et ses doutes l'assaillirent de nouveau. Devait-elle la défaire ? La ranger dans l'armoire en vieux bois, là-bas, près du canapé ? Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil baissait déjà. Elle haussa les épaules, pris une inspiration pour se remettre de ses émotions et ouvrit sa valise. Elle la regarda, puis s'assit sur le grand lit. Il était si confortable. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête amortie par tous les oreillers. C'était comme… Comme si elle était une princesse ! Elle avait toujours rêvé, secrètement, d'être une princesse. Belle, et élégante… Elle fût tirée de tous ses rêves par des voix, en-dessous d'elle. Elle tendit l'oreille en posant un coude sur son lit pour se relever, et reconnut la voix d'Elijah.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

Caroline se leva, et après un moment d'hésitation, décida de se montrer. Elle partit vers la porte, en se disant que quelle que soit la réaction d'Elijah en la voyant, celle de Rebekah serait bien pire…

* * *

**Quelle sera la réaction d'Elijah en voyant Caroline ? Va-t-elle décider de rester en Nouvelle Orléans ?**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions et vos idées dans une review !**

**Prochain chapitre dimanche ou lundi !**

**A plus ;)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre :). Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews, vraiment, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre que son histoire plaît :).**

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Klaus n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question de son frère, qu'il entendait déjà les pas de Caroline résonner dans l'escalier. Il la vit arriver, et laissa le soin à son frère de trouver sa réponse par lui-même. Caroline se plaça à côté de lui, et fit face à un Elijah très surpris.

- Elijah, fit Caroline pour le saluer.

Celui-ci, étant celui qu'il est, se reprit immédiatement.

- Caroline, salua-t-il en retour d'une voix surprise mais non offensive. Quelle surprise !

Ses yeux firent la navette entre Caroline qui avait l'air un peu gênée malgré son air confiant, et son frère, qui souriait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elijah poliment.

- Eh bien, mon frère, Caroline est venue me rendre visite.

Elijah tourna son regard vers l'intéressée.

- Est-il vrai ? demanda-t-il, toujours surpris.

Caroline hocha la tête. Elijah l'avait toujours intimidée, par son air toujours confiant.

Klaus avait regardé Caroline comme pour trouver un autre indice lui indiquant que Caroline était bel et bien là pour le voir.

- Y a-t-il un problème à Mystic Fall's ? demanda tout de même Elijah.

Klaus regardait toujours Caroline avec attention. Celle-ci ne se démonta pas, et affronta le regard inquisiteur d'Elijah.

- Aucun, répondit-elle. Ton frère et moi nous sommes vus il y a six mois, et j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que j'aille le voir.

Klaus ne pouvait pas y croire, même s'il le voulait ardemment. Il regarda son frère pour voir si lui y croyait, et Elijah en avait tout l'air. Il fronçait tout de même les sourcils, surpris, mais il hocha la tête. Klaus lui avait brièvement parlé de sa rencontre avec Caroline, il y a six mois de cela, mais il n'était pas du genre à raconter tous les détails. Il avait juste dit qu'il ne retournerait plus à Mystic Fall's. Elijah en avait donc déduit que Caroline ne voulait plus le voir, et il savait que son frère devait être accablé. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là. Il avait donc dû se tromper, s'obligea-t-il à reconnaître.

- Très bien, répondit enfin Elijah.

Il avança, toujours dans son costume élégant, vers le salon. Caroline et Klaus échangèrent un regard avant que Klaus ne suive son frère. Elle les suivit. Celle-ci se sentait un peu comme une adolescente, rencontrant le père du petit copain chez qui elle s'était invitée. Mais elle trouva ensuite son idée ridicule, car ces vampires des Origines n'avaient rien à voir avec des personnes normales. Elijah se dirigea vers un bureau en bois, et y posa la mallette qu'il tenait en main.

- Klaus, je ne sais pas si tu as tenu au courant cette demoiselle des évènements qui ont lieu ici, mais nous avons du nouveau : un nouveau vampire a été retrouvé, près de l'église, cette fois-ci. Marcel et moi avons mis en place une carte sur lequel nous avons retracé les meurtres, et tous semblent commencer à former un symbole.

Il sortit la carte en question de sa mallette et la tendit à son frère. Celui-ci s'approcha et la regarda attentivement, concentré. Retour à la réalité. Ces meurtres semblaient en effet n'avoir pas étés laissés au hasard. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait ce symbole, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à le découvrir.

Caroline s'était arrêtée, ne sachant pas si quelqu'un allait avoir la bonté de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait ici. Meurtres ? Symbole ? Marcel ? Dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? Quand elle vit Klaus reposer la feuille sur le bureau, elle se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer exactement ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle, sachant que personne ne lui dirait tout de suite si elle ne demandait pas.

Klaus se tourna vers elle, et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il devait la mettre au courant ? Cela signifierait la mettre en danger. D'ailleurs, elle était en danger. Des vampires étaient tués, souvent, et un peu partout dans la ville. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle savait se défendre, il se fit la promesse de ne pas la laisser sans surveillance si elle venait à se promener dans la ville. Il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne, et qu'il n'y est aucun problème dans _sa_ ville, qu'il la lui fasse découvrir sans se soucier d'être attaqué par un quelconque gang qui la tyrannisait. Les coupables seraient punis. Oh, oui. Il était d'autant plus en colère, que _ses_ vampires diminuaient de jour en jour. Il soupira, exaspéré.

- Si je suis là, autant que je sache de quoi il s'agit, le défia Caroline, agacée par son soupir.

Klaus leva la tête vers elle, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Caroline s'exécuta, et elle écouta ce qu'il lui dit avec attention.

Des meurtres en série ? Sur des vampires, dont on laissait le corps, sans la tête ? Et ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était derrière tout ça, ni pourquoi ces meurtres avaient lieu ? Elle fronçait les sourcils, elle avait peur de s'être engagée dans quelque chose sur lequel elle n'aurait aucun contrôle, mais une part d'elle se réveillait, par l'envie de découvrir ce qu'il se passait, excitée par une nouvelle aventure qui commençait.

Klaus l'observait, l'air sérieux et concentré. A tout moment, il s'attendait à la voir se lever et à dire « Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais… ». Puis il s'imaginait déjà la voir franchir la porte, sa valise en main, le laissant là à se demander s'il la reverrait un jour… Ses pensées lui faisaient mal, il n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'infliger cela. Elijah, parlait, faisait des suppositions, mais il n'entendait sa voix que comme un fond sonore, comme un bourdonnement agaçant. Il fixait Caroline, attendait qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose.

Caroline leva les yeux vers lui. Elle vit quelque chose de torturé sur son visage et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle s'étonnait de découvrir encore des expressions : elle n'avait en même temps jamais « vécue » avec lui pendant une journée entière, le voir dans son quotidien était quelque chose de nouveau. Elijah parlait, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention, remarqua la blonde. Et pourquoi la fixait-il aussi intensément ? Elle baissa les yeux, troublée. Elijah arrêta de parler, et, agacé que personne ne l'écoute, quitta la pièce, un verre de whisky à la main.

Le silence allait s'installer dans le grand salon, mais Caroline ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre sa place :

- Depuis quand cela se passe-t-il ? Les meurtres, précisa-t-elle.

- Trois semaines. On retrouve les corps depuis trois semaines, mais on avait noté des disparitions depuis plus d'un mois.

- Un complot, alors. Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ?

Klaus leva les yeux vers elle. Ça y est. Elle allait lui dire qu'elle partait. Devait-il lui mentir et lui dire que non, ce n'était pas tout le temps comme ça ? Parce que ça l'était souvent, pour être honnête. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais avec elle… Il décida de lui dire la vérité.

- La plupart du temps, ça l'est. Mais il y a des moments, où l'on peut juste apprécier ce que la ville nous offre, apprécier son art et sa culture, apprécier cette vie que nous offre le monde.

Caroline vit le regard de l'hybride s'animer, à l'annonce de toutes ces choses qu'il aimait.

- J'aurais aimé que tu connaisses la ville dans un état normal, reprit-il.

Il avait l'air déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Un état normal ? dit-elle en se levant et en prenant place à côté de lui, s'appuyant sur le bureau en bois foncé. Est-ce qu'une ville comportant des tas de vampires, et des sorcières, peut être dans un état normal ?

- Probablement pas, répondit Klaus avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit à son tour. Encore une fois, sa proximité la fit frémir, leurs doigts se touchant presque, appuyés sur le bord de la table. Elle sentit son cœur palpité.

Klaus entendait le son du cœur de Caroline s'accélérer. Et elle le regardait en souriant. Il souriait aussi, et ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre, mais ne se touchaient pas encore. Il avait tellement envie de retrouver ce contact, et cette sensation de lorsqu'il la sentait contre lui. Mais en même temps, il entendait les pas d'Elijah, qui devait être dans la bibliothèque, et cette présence le dérangeait un peu. Si seulement il était rentré plus tard. Les doigts de Caroline étaient à quelques centimètres des siens, et il suffirait d'un rien pour que leurs deux mains se rejoignent. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas lui prendre la main ? Ils s'étaient quittés six mois auparavant, et elle avait été claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir de sitôt.

- Pourquoi es-tu vraiment là ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Il devait éclaircir les choses. Caroline se tendit à côté de lui, et son sourire disparût peu à peu.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais envie de te voir.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il ne la croyait pas. Etait-ce si dur à croire ? Peut-être bien, à y réfléchir.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

Il essaya de ne rien faire transparaître sur son visage, il y était habitué et y arrivait d'ailleurs très bien. Avec les années, il savait se créer un masque parfait d'indifférence, alors qu'en ce moment il sentait l'espoir monter en lui.

- Oui, répondit catégoriquement la vampire blonde. Je ne resterais pas là, après avoir appris ce qu'il se passait ici, si ça n'était pas le cas. Je reste.

Elle avait pris sa décision, elle restait. Pour l'instant du moins. Klaus se détendit, et s'accrocha à ses paroles. Il voulait vraiment y croire, et cet espoir qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt s'insinua un peu plus dans son âme.

Caroline frôla ses doigts aux siens, et ce petit contact la fit tressaillir. Elle n'allait pas lui prendre la main, car ils auraient eu l'air bizarres, eux, les vampires, de faire quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire. Peut-être une autre fois, dans un autre contexte. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de le toucher, elle essaya de se contrôler. Mais la tension était toujours présente, et ils se regardaient à nouveau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup se parler, elle savait qu'elle l'avait rassurée en lui affirmant qu'elle restait, et que même s'il ne le faisait pas paraître, sous aucune façon, elle savait qu'il n'était pas tout le temps si sûr de lui.

La nuit était tombée, Klaus et Caroline étaient assis dans le canapé du salon, les plans et les cartes d'Elijah et de Marcel étalés devant eux sur la table basse. Klaus était très concentré, tandis que Caroline le regardait faire. Elle avait tenté de percer le mystère de ses plans, mais elle ne connaissait pas assez les lieux et la situation pour en sortir quelque chose d'utile. Alors elle s'était laissée aller à le contempler, et elle aimait beaucoup ça. Il était si beau, même quand il affichait cette expression complexe, contrariée et réfléchie. Encore une fois, elle avait envie de se déplacer vers lui, de manière à briser l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. C'est une obsession, se dit-elle. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle se laissa aller dans le canapé, et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elijah arriva, et s'assit en face d'eux, observant également les plans. Caroline croisa les jambes et bougea son pied, machinalement.

Klaus, concentré dans ses plans, perçut tout de même ce mouvement de jambes, et son regard partit vers Caroline. Il la vit alors jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, et ses plans lui sortirent presque aussitôt de l'esprit. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui ? Il essaya de détourner la tête, et de regarder ses plans à nouveau, mais le pied de Caroline continuait son balancement, et son regard dériva de nouveau.

Elijah, qui connaissait son frère, impassible et concentré surtout quand il s'agissait de défendre sa ville, s'amusa à l'observer jeté des regards à la vampire blonde assise à ses côtés. Klaus le remarqua, et il s'exaspéra :

- Quoi ? dit-il brusquement.

- Rien, répondit Elijah en revenant à ses plans.

Caroline arrêta de bouger, se rappelant la présence des deux frères, et se redressa. Elle attrapa une feuille, et en l'attrapant frôla le genou de Klaus. Ils se regardèrent furtivement. Et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer de nouveau. Elle espérait que personne ne l'entendrait, et elle fût sauvée par des pas dans la cour. Des talons retentissaient sur le sol, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le sang de Caroline se glaça. Celle dont elle redoutait le plus de voir la réaction était là. Rebekah.

* * *

**Quelle sera la réaction de Rebekah ? Caroline et Klaus vont-il se rapprocher ?**

**A plus ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews, pour les follows et pour mettre cette histoire dans vos favorites . Ça me fait très plaisir :) !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Des talons retentissaient sur le sol, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le sang de Caroline se glaça. Celle dont elle redoutait le plus de voir la réaction était là. Rebekah._

Klaus et Elijah levèrent la tête. Elijah lança un regard vers Caroline, puis vers son frère. Il se leva pour aller accueillir sa sœur.

Klaus se tourna vers Caroline. Elle avait l'air paniquée. Il se dit qu'elle avait peut-être raison de l'être, connaissant le tempérament de Rebekah. Et puis ce n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde, loin de là. Il voulut réconforter Caroline en lui disant que tout irait bien, ou en caressant son bras, mais tout ce qu'il fit fût un sourire peu convaincant.

- Que se passe-t-il Elijah ? demandait Rebekah en entrant dans le salon.

La fougueuse blonde Originelle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut Caroline. Celle-ci et Klaus se levèrent pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Rebekah tourna la tête successivement vers ses deux frères, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle lança un regard plein de dédain à Caroline.

- Et bien, ma sœur, il apparaît simplement que notre frère ait de la visite. Caroline va passer quelque temps ici, et je te prierais de faire tout ton possible pour ne pas rendre son séjour désagréable.

Klaus observa la réaction de sa sœur après les paroles d'Elijah. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il en était presque sûr.

- Oh vraiment ? fit Rebekah en s'approchant de Caroline, la toisant de haut en bas.

Caroline leva la tête. Elle se demandait maintenant pourquoi elle avait eu peur d'affronter la sœur de Klaus. Certes, elle était impressionnante, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi être terrorisé non plus.

- Vraiment, répondit Caroline, un air de défi sur le visage.

Klaus sourit devant l'air confiant de Caroline, et devant celui exaspéré de sa sœur.

- Alors vous êtes ensembles, vous deux ? nargua Rebekah. Félicitations, mon frère. Et combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? Combien de temps avant que tu te dises que tu as fait une monstrueuse erreur et que tu repartes dans ta petite ville de Mystic Fall's?

- Rebekah ! firent Elijah et Klaus.

Dans la voix de Klaus, le ton était menaçant, tandis que l'on percevait l'agacement dans celle d'Elijah, habitué aux jeux puérils et méchants de sa sœur.

- C'est bon, fit Caroline toujours confiante. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, et ce sera avec plaisir que je regarderais ta rage bouillonner du fait de ma présence.

- On verra, répliqua Rebekah, elle aussi avec un air de défi sur le visage.

Rebekah les toisa une dernière fois, puis elle partit.

- Elle s'y fera, annonça Elijah à Caroline.

Caroline hocha la tête, peu convaincue.

- Nous continuerons nos recherches demain. Klaus, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Caroline en ville, demain ? Elle a vécu assez de choses à Mystic Fall's, pour nous être d'une aide précieuse ici… Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, il partit à la suite de sa sœur. Klaus se tourna vers la table basse et rangea tous les papiers dans le bureau. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et Caroline sentait la fatigue commencer à s'emparer d'elle. Ce fût une longue journée.

- Alors… Tu vas m'emmener ?

Elle se tourna en croisant les bras vers Klaus.

- Est-ce que tu resterais ici, si je te disais qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu nous accompagnes ?

- Non, fit Caroline avec un sourire.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant lui aussi.

- C'est dangereux, tu sais.

Son sourire s'effaçait quelque peu. Il essayait de lui faire peur, pour qu'elle reste ici, et Caroline le voyait. Mais elle ne resterait pas cloitrée là à ne rien faire, pendant que les autres s'activaient dans une mystérieuse histoire.

- Je peux me protéger, répliqua-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-il en détaillant son visage de son regard inquisiteur.

- Est-ce que Rebekah sera avec nous ?

Klaus haussa les épaules.

- J'ai tendance à ne pas me préoccuper de ce que fait ou non ma sœur. Tu sais sans doute pourquoi.

Caroline sourit en hochant la tête. Sa sœur ne devait pas être facile à vivre. Elle se rapprocha du feu et sentit la chaleur l'irradier. Elle joua à regarder les ombres que produisait le feu sur sa main. Une question la taraudait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait la lui poser. Il était si secret. Semblait indifférent à tout. Un mur. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à lui demander ce qui la démangeait. Le dos tourné vers lui, toujours regardant le feu, elle demanda :

- Es-tu content que je sois là ?

Klaus fût pris par surprise. Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil, et la regardait joué avec le feu quand la question avait retenti. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-elle demander cela ? Mais soudain il se posa la question à lui-même. Etait-il _heureux_ qu'elle soit là ? Heureux. Du bonheur ? C'est quelque chose à laquelle il ne pensait pas souvent, et qu'il ne pensait pas souvent ressentir. Il aurait voulu éluder la question, car il la trouvait embarrassante. Mais elle se tourna vers lui, bras croisés, le regard déterminé. Impuissant face à son regard, il se leva et la rejoignit près du feu.

- Bien sûr.

Caroline sourit. C'était un début. Le mur tomberait, elle en était sûre. Elle crût percevoir un instant de l'insécurité dans les yeux de l'hybride, au moment de sa confession. Mais son masque reprit très vite le dessus. Dommage, elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait quand il ne se fermait pas comme un roc. De plus, elle était venue chercher quelque chose. Elle était venue pour découvrir un peu plus qui il était.

Le regard de Klaus se posa sur ses lèvres il n'était plus sûr de se rappeler exactement le goût qu'elles avaient… Pourtant il savait que c'était fantastique. Mais précisément ? Maintenant qu'elle était là devant lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se le rappeler. Il n'avait qu'à se pencher un tout petit peu, juste un peu et leurs lèvres se rejoindraient à nouveau. Il passerait une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, et l'attirerait un peu plus vers lui. Mais elle risquait de le repousser. C'était trop tôt. Déçu, ses yeux remontèrent vers les siens.

- N'es-tu pas fatiguée ? demanda-t-il.

- Si, beaucoup.

Elle étouffa un bayement, ce qui le fit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se sentait si apaisé alors qu'il gérait une vraie crise d'attaques sur ses vampires…

Ils montèrent à l'étage, et Klaus la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

- Prêt à me supporter pendant tes investigations ? demanda la blonde en souriant.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas…

Il fit semblant d'être contrarié, mais Caroline avait vu clair dans son jeu. Elle rit en protestant et lui donna une tape sur le bras. Le sourire de Klaus apparût, et ils se regardèrent, contents de retrouver une complicité.

Cela n'allait pas être évident, mais ils allaient la retrouver, Caroline l'espérait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse laisser à son esprit le temps de réfléchir, de peser le pour et le contre et de la laisser un peu plus dans cette tension palpable qu'il y avait entre, Caroline fonça et gravit l'espace qui les séparait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Klaus tout en prenant d'une main son visage. Elle se recula légèrement, sa main toujours en contact avec sa joue. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers les siens, et se demanda soudain pourquoi elle avait fait ça. La tension était encore pire qu'avant ! Maintenant, elle avait très envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres qui ne demandaient que ça, très envie de le tirer par le pull gris qu'il portait et de l'emmener vers sa chambre. Avec une force surhumaine, elle lança un « bonne nuit », brisa le contact magique établi, et s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte et respira à nouveau. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en ouvrant grand les yeux. Son cœur battait toujours comme lorsqu'elle avait été près de lui. Elle secoua la tête et alla dans la salle de bain : celle-ci était très grande, et une baignoire blanche et or lui sauta aux yeux. Elle se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Klaus était toujours devant sa porte, tétanisé, souhaitant qu'elle revienne. Encore une fois, elle l'avait étonné. Il sentait encore le contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue, et la caresse de sa main. Il sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de l'évier se déclencher. Il secoua la tête, et se rendit dans chambre. Elle était là. Dans sa maison. Elle allait dormir tout près de lui. Il partit se coucher, en espérant que tout n'ai pas disparût lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Caroline sauta sous les couvertures rouges, et appuya sa tête sur les oreillers. C'était si confortable qu'elle savait qu'elle s'endormirait très vite. Elle repensa aux évènements de la journée, et au fait qu'une journée plus tôt, elle s'endormait dans son lit à Mystic Fall's. Tout était si étrange. Mais elle était pressée d'en découvrir d'avantage, de vivre d'avantage. Elle s'endormit en se faisant la réflexion que les draps avaient un peu l'odeur de Klaus…

* * *

**Le rapprochement entre Klaus et Caroline s'approfondira-t-il un peu plus ? Que découvriront-ils sur les événements de la ville ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté jeudi :).**

**A plus !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Je remercie les personnes qui postent des reviews, merci merci :)!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **

Caroline sortit de la salle de bain, douchée et habillée, et hésita à sortir de sa chambre. Devait-elle attendre que Klaus vienne la chercher ? Elle entendait du bruit dans la maison. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit la conversation entre Klaus et Elijah :

- Il faudrait qu'on parte maintenant, Marcel nous attend, disait Elijah.

- Pourquoi, Blondie n'est pas réveillée ? demandait Rebekah entrant dans la discussion. Je peux aller la réveiller si vous voulez.

- Tais-toi Rebekah, répliquait Klaus. Vous n'avez qu'à y allez, on vous rejoindra.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis à nouveau Klaus :

- Ne dis rien à Marcel. Je la présenterais moi-même.

Il devait parler à Elijah. La porte claqua, et Caroline devina qu'ils étaient partis. Pourquoi voulait-il la présenter si personnellement à ce Marcel ? Il avait dit que c'était un ami de longue date, mais qui lui avait tout de même pris sa place en tant que « chef » de la Nouvelle Orléans. Il devait donc être puissant, et dangereux.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Elle se rendit dans le salon, mais n'y trouva personne. Elle n'osa pas faire le tour de la maison. Elle dit simplement, à voix haute :

- Klaus ?

En un éclair, il fût derrière elle, arrivant en la surprenant. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, et eut le réflexe de le repousser très fort au loin. D'habitude, la personne aurait volé de quelques mètres, mais il était tellement fort qu'il ne recula que de quelques pas, juste légèrement déséquilibré. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine pour se remettre de sa surprise, et lui lança un regard chargé de reproches.

- Ouch, fit Klaus, feignant d'avoir eu mal sous son coup alors qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Je vois que tu es prête à partir pour la chasse aux méchants, Love.

Caroline sourit parce qu'il l'avait appelé « Love ». Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce mot dans sa bouche, prononcé par lui.

- N'est-ce pas toi le méchant ? taquina Caroline.

- Pas toujours, Love, pas toujours.

Ils se sourirent. Klaus n'avait plus envie de partir à la chasse aux coupables, maintenant. Pourtant il s'était levé très déterminé. Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau avec elle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne plus la quitter des yeux. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Caroline était toujours là. Il avait eu la bêtise d'avoir eu peur qu'elle soit partie pendant la nuit. Mais il voulait toujours envisagé toutes les possibilités. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les surprises.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour laisser passer Caroline.

- Prête, affirma celle-ci en passant le seuil de la porte.

Ils partirent, et sur le chemin, Caroline ne manquait pas de regarder tout autour d'elle. C'était tellement excitant ! C'était la première fois qu'elle voyageait, et même si ce n'était pas à l'autre bout du monde, la Nouvelle Orléans lui paraissait pourtant loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. C'était une ville charmante. Aujourd'hui, des fanfares se baladaient dans les rues principales. Elle vit les gens passer à côté, souriants. Tout était si… _vivant_.

Klaus s'arrêta à côté des fanfares, juste parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle les observait avec attention – et aussi parce qu'il les aimait beaucoup lui-même. Caroline, marchant derrière lui, et absorbée par ce qu'il se passait dans la rue, n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était arrêté. Elle le percuta, et Klaus la retint de peur qu'elle ne tombe, alors qu'elle se serait vite remise en équilibre.

- Pardon, souffla Caroline les yeux grands ouverts d'être de nouveau dans ses bras.

Klaus sourit et la lâcha. Il regarda à nouveau la fanfare, mais il gardait toujours un œil sur Caroline. Après tout, un tueur en série traînait dans les parages. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne faire du mal à Caroline.

Celle-ci était émerveillée par tant de beauté. Des fleurs étaient accrochées sur les balcons, des artistes exposaient leurs œuvres. Tout était coloré.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

- Ça l'est.

Une minute plus tard, il lui prit légèrement la main pour l'inviter à repartir, puis il la lâcha. Caroline frémit à ce contact. Elle le suivit, malheureuse de quitter cette rue si animée. Il l'emmena dans une grande bâtisse, avec une cour au milieu. De nombreuses personnes y entraient et sortaient. Tous semblaient connaître l'Originel qui marchait à côté d'elle. Certains semblaient apeurés en le voyant, d'autres le regardaient avec mépris, et d'autres encore avec indifférence. Peu d'entre eux lui adressèrent un signe de tête. La plupart ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de Caroline, ou la regardèrent brièvement. Klaus en fût soulagé.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où livres et bureaux se mêlaient. Caroline aperçut Elijah, Rebekah et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il avait la peau foncée, les yeux noirs et un sourire très blanc. Il était très imposant, et très beau, dû reconnaitre Caroline. Il était flanqué de deux autres vampires. Marcel, devina-t-elle aussitôt.

Ils les rejoignirent en quelques enjambées. Tous se turent. Marcel tourna son regard vers Caroline, et la passe au crible. Il avait l'air très curieux.

- Marcel, salua Klaus. Je te présente…

- Caroline, le coupa Marcel. Rebekah m'a prévenu.

Klaus jeta un regard assassin à Rebekah, puis tourna la tête vers Elijah qui haussa les épaules.

- Ravie de te rencontrer, dit Marcel en tendant la main à Caroline.

Celle-ci accepta sa poignée de main et lui offrit un sourire.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle poliment.

- Bon, que fait-on ? demanda Klaus agacé.

Marcel regardait toujours Caroline avec extrême curiosité.

- Une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu. Cette fois, la tête est encore là. Mais on a reconnu la façon dont le reste du corps est disposé, et un trait sur le coup du vampire nous indique que la personne commençait à la découper.

- On pense donc que cette personne, quelle quel soit, a été interrompu pendant son rituel, continua Elijah.

- Très bien, Elijah, Caroline et moi allons y jeter un coup d'œil. Observez les alentours.

Marcel hocha la tête, et ils se dispersèrent.

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, une vieille boutique délaissée, Klaus et Elijah se précipitèrent pour observer le corps et l'endroit, à la recherche d'indices. Caroline observait, elle aussi, mais elle prenait plus son temps. Le vampire mort avait les yeux grands ouverts, et elle pouvait toujours y lire de l'horreur. Il n'avait pas de pieu planté dans le cœur, pourtant, il était mort et son corps était desséché. Un trait rouge se lisait sur son cou, mais il n'était pas achevé. Deux cercles de sang étaient disposés à côté de son bras gauche, parfaitement dessinés. Etrange. Elle observa ensuite le reste de la boutique. C'était une ancienne librairie, car des livres abîmés et arrachés jonchaient le sol et les quelques étagères qui restaient. Les deux frères parlaient à voix basse, et c'est là que Caroline le remarqua : une porte à baie vitrée donnait sur une autre porte. Sur cette autre porte, Caroline distingua un scintillement rouge. Elle plissa les yeux, et les reconnût aussitôt : deux cercles parfaitement dessinés, rouges comme le sang du vampire, et de même taille, étaient dessinés sur la porte. Caroline s'approcha, ouvrit la porte à baie vitrée, et se retrouva dans un petit couloir menant à l'autre porte.

- Klaus, appela-t-elle, intriguée.

Celui-ci tressaillit au son de sa voix, et il se leva immédiatement et vint auprès d'elle, suivit par Elijah. Il vit ce que lui montrait Caroline, et fût aussi intrigué qu'elle.

Il passa devant elle, et ouvrit la porte. Une arrière-boutique plongée dans le noir. Ils entrèrent tous, prudemment. Quand Elijah eut posé son deuxième pied dans la pièce, la porte aux deux cercles rouges se referma brutalement sur eux. Caroline sursauta en se retournant et agrippa quelque chose dans sa main par reflexe. Elijah tapait sur la porte en essayant de la rouvrir, en vain. Ils étaient enfermés. Elijah alluma la lumière. Caroline vit alors Elijah et Klaus la regarder avec horreur. Au début, elle croyait s'être accrochée au bras de Klaus. Ce n'est que lorsque la lumière jaillit dans ses yeux, qu'elle remarqua avec horreur et stupéfaction, que ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main, était bel et bien un bras, oui, mais c'était un bras mort, un bras froid, venant d'un corps dont il manquait la tête, le corps appuyé sur une étagère. Caroline fit un bond en arrière en lâchant le bras.

- Oh mon Dieu ! cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Le corps tomba à leurs pieds. Sur le mur derrière le corps qui venait de tomber, Deux cercles rouges leurs faisaient face.

Caroline s'était instinctivement rapprochée de Klaus, et cette fois agrippait vraiment son bras à lui. Il se tourna vers elle inquiet, mais elle n'avait rien. Ils étaient bloqués. Elijah tenta de détruire la porte, mais rien à faire.

- Magie, en conclût Klaus.

Elijah hocha la tête. Ils entendirent du bruit dans la boutique. Tous se tendirent. Klaus se retourna, Caroline tenant sa main derrière lui. Ils tendirent l'oreille, entendirent un déchirement, puis des bruits des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Le cœur de Caroline battait à tout rompre : elle était paralysée par la peur. De la magie, en plus de cela ? La porte à baie vitrée grinça, et les pas se rapprochèrent. Tous attendirent. Un grand « boum » retentit, et les firent tous tressaillir, la lumière s'éteint et ils furent à nouveau plongés dans le noir. Klaus plaqua Caroline sur le mur et se plaça devant elle, pour la protéger en cas d'éventuels coups. Mais la lumière se ralluma presque aussitôt. Rien dans la pièce n'avait changé. Elijah mit sa main sur la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite, sans besoin d'aucune force.

Klaus se retourna vers Caroline. Ils n'entendaient plus aucun bruit, mais Elijah était parti vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

Il la tenait toujours prisonnière de ses bras, collé au mur. Mais cela ne gênait pas le moins du monde Caroline, rassurée par sa proximité.

- Il n'y a plus personne, les prévint Elijah de la boutique.

Klaus et Caroline se détendirent.

- Ça va ?

Caroline hocha la tête. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, et se décala d'elle. Caroline s'accrocha à sa main, et ils partirent tous deux rejoindre Elijah.

Quand ils arrivèrent ils remarquèrent tout de suite ce qu'ils avaient déjà deviné en entendant le déchirement : la tête du vampire, avait disparu…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si vous suivez et aimez cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review s'il vous plaît, vos reviews me donnent toujours beaucoup plus envie d'écrire :)!**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre dimanche !**

**A plus :)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre :)! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire, de voir que mon histoire vous plaît !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Klaus était énervé. Très énervé. Pour une fois qu'ils allaient peut-être déceler quelque chose, ils repartaient de zéro. Ils s'étaient faits piégés. De plus, deux de ses vampires étaient morts.

- Combien ? demanda Elijah en sortant de la librairie abandonnée.

- 15, répondit Klaus.

15 vampires étaient morts ce dernier mois. Et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Peut-être que Rebekah et Marcel auraient plus chance de leur côté. Ils appelèrent quelques minutes plus tard : ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans les alentours. Ils se rejoignirent tous.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire, décréta Klaus.

Tous le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

- Convoquer toutes les sorcières de la ville. On va les faire parler.

Tandis que les autres vampires acquiesçaient ses paroles, Caroline, elle frissonna en le regardant. Un air mauvais se dessinait sur son visage. Il était énervé, elle l'avait remarqué. Ferait-il du mal à ces sorcières si elles ne lui apprenaient pas ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Caroline en était persuadée. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment l'adoucir. Peut-être qu'il resterait toujours ce qu'il était. Un tueur. Mais elle voyait toujours le bon, chez tout le monde. Et elle l'avait vu chez Klaus. Elle devait réussir à faire ressortir ce bon en lui.

Tous se dispersèrent. Il ne resta plus que Caroline et Klaus. Celui-ci s'approcha de la blonde.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, dit-il. Elijah ira avec toi, pendant qu'on interroge les sorcières.

- Non, je veux venir, répliqua Caroline. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter.

Le regard de Klaus se durcit. Il ne voulait pas que les sorcières voient Caroline.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de tout ça.

Au lieu de lui dire qu'il avait peur pour elle, comme d'habitude, il s'était renfermé et lui parlait durement. Caroline s'offusqua.

- Oh, pardon, monsieur le « chef » de la ville ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que si je suis venue, c'est pour toi ? Ce n'est pas pour rester enfermée, sous la surveillance de ton frère.

Klaus se passa la main sur le visage, réfléchissant. Elle avait l'air déterminée, et prête à le suivre quoi qu'il puisse dire. Il soupira.

- Très bien…

Caroline, satisfaite, le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique, de style bohème : de grands voiles recouvraient les murs, des bibelots jonchaient des étagères, et une odeur d'herbes et de fleurs se mélangeait dans la pièce.

Deux femmes, l'une très brune à la peau chocolat, l'autre roux foncé aux taches de rousseurs, parlaient à voix basses. Elles se turent quand elles virent Klaus entrer.

- Que veux-tu, vampire ? demanda la femme brune, un air de défi sur le visage.

- Bonjour, sorcières, répondit Klaus avec un sourire. Quelques questions ont besoin d'être posées. Et vous allez bien sûr me dire ce que vous savez.

Son air se fit plus menaçant. Caroline n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle n'aimait surtout pas le voir agir de la sorte alors qu'elle était juste là, à côté de lui.

- Tu ne fais plus tes virées en solos, Mickaelson ? demanda la femme rousse en observant Caroline. Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici.

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait à Caroline. Les deux sorcières la regardait avec attention, comme si elle essayait de découvrir son identité rien qu'en l'observant. Caroline voulût répondre mais Klaus la devança. Il ne voulait pas que ces sorcières sachent qui elle était, et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Des vampires meurent, ce dernier mois, et tout ce qu'ils leur manquent, c'est leur tête. Je suis sûre que vous en avez entendu parler.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Pourquoi t'aiderions-nous ?

Klaus se déplaça et plaqua la femme contre le mur, la main autour de sa gorge.

- Parce que je suppose qu'il serait bête pour toi de mourir ici et maintenant.

Tandis que Caroline se déplaçait vers Klaus en criant son prénom pour lui faire lâcher prise, la sorcière rousse lui jeta un sort. La tête de Caroline lui fit horriblement mal, comme si elle allait exploser. Elle connaissait cette impression, et ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, et ses genoux défaillirent.

Klaus lâcha aussitôt la femme brune en la jetant par terre, et se jeta sur la rousse. Il la plaqua au mur, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa gorge.

Caroline, suffocante mais reprenant ses esprits, vit le visage de la femme rousse tourner au bleu. Sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge, et elle entendait son cœur affolé battre dans sa poitrine. Klaus allait la tuer.

- Non ! s'écria Caroline en se jetant sur Klaus pour tenter de retirer ses mains de la gorge de la jeune femme. Lâche-la !

Klaus tourna la tête vers elle, embêté. Les mains de Caroline tentaient de l'enlever de la femme rousse, mais il ne sentait presque rien. La colère et la fureur avaient pris le dessus, et il sentait l'excitation venir, tandis qu'il sentait que le pouls de la femme ralentissait. Il allait la tuer. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à Caroline.

- Klaus, laisse-là, partons, essaya désespérément Caroline.

Il ne bougea pas.

- Klaus ! cria-t-elle.

Il sursauta, et se tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de peur. Elle voyait la haine et la fureur sur son visage, il avait l'air presque fou, et sa fureur était apparue si vite ! Klaus desserra un peu ses doigts de la gorge de la femme rousse. Il n'aimait pas que Caroline le regarde ainsi. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Caroline profita de son hésitation pour prendre ses mains. Il se laissa faire, et la femme tomba sur le sol, évanouie mais vivante. Caroline poussa un soupir de soulagement, et sa peur disparue. Elle avait réussi. Elle se sentit fière d'elle.

Klaus regarda les deux femmes par terre, reprenant son souffle.

- Allons-y, le pressa Caroline.

Elle le tira par le bras et ils sortirent de la boutique. Klaus n'était pas très content, car ils n'en savaient pas plus, mais un appel de Marcel changea son humeur.

- Ils ont trouvé une sorcière qui sait quelque chose.

Tandis que le soleil de l'après-midi commençait à faiblir, un silence s'installait entre Klaus et Caroline sur le chemin. Cette dernière lui en voulait d'avoir presque tué cette femme pour aucune raison, même si elle était soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Celui-ci était en colère, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Pourquoi allais-tu la tuer ? demanda enfin Caroline, ne pouvant retenir sa question plus longtemps.

- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ce que j'ai à faire ou non.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tuer des gens juste parce que tu n'es pas d'humeur.

- Caroline, menaça-t-il.

Puis il se tût. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre elle, même s'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Il faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait.

Caroline, fâchée, ne dit plus un seul mot sur le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu que leur avait indiqué Marcel. C'était un entrepôt : ils entrèrent, et trouvèrent Marcel et Rebekah, en compagnie d'une femme jeune et brune, qui avait l'air extrêmement nerveuse. Rebekah bougea sa main pour se la passer dans les cheveux et la jeune femme sursauta par ce simple mouvement. Elle devait avoir 20 ans à peine.

Marcel affichait un sourire content.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Klaus.

Marcel se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas toi-même, Angela ?

A nouveau, la jeune fille sursauta. Elle regarda Klaus avec des yeux terrorisés. Comme Caroline était la seule à ne pas montrer de signe d'hostilité et qu'elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Angela, celle-ci la regarda avec suspicion, mais s'adressa à elle :

- J'ai entendu parler de quelque chose, dit-elle à Caroline. Deux sorcières, revenues à la vie, voudraient se venger des vampires et les chasser de Nouvelle Orléans.

- N'est-il pas ? fit Klaus, un sourire moqueur sur le visage persuadé que personne ne réussirait à lui prendre sa ville.

Angela tourna la tête vers lui, effrayée. Elle continua son discours toujours tournée vers Caroline.

- Elles ont établi un rituel : elles doivent tuer 20 vampires, et lorsque cela sera fait, le rituel sera complet. Elles se sont établies près du cimetière, je les vois souvent là-bas.

- Que se passera-t-il, si le rituel s'accomplit ? demanda Klaus.

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Angela. Mais elles sont proches. Et elles possèdent des pouvoirs incroyables.

Après cette discussion, Angela fût amenée dans un endroit sûr. Caroline, Klaus et Rebekah rentrèrent à la villa.

- Alors, tu ne la tue pas, celle-là ? demanda Caroline à Klaus en parlant d'Angela.

Klaus soupira.

- Et pourquoi la tuerais-je alors qu'elle nous a été utile ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, pour prouver ta puissance peut-être ?

- Ecoute Caroline, si tu es venue jusqu'ici juste pour me faire des reproches, et bien tu peux partir.

Caroline fût blessée. Rebekah fit une remarque comme quoi ce serait une excellente décision, mais Caroline ne l'écoutait pas. Elle baissa la tête, et se tût une nouvelle fois.

Une fois arrivée à la villa, Caroline monta dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle croyait pouvoir le changer, il lui prouvait le contraire, ou se montrait froid et distant avec elle. Pourtant elle avait réussi à le faire lâcher prise, sur la femme rousse. Peut-être avait-il raison, et devait-elle partir. Mais si elle partait, c'était pour ne plus jamais revenir. Parce qu'à quoi bon partir maintenant et revenir demain ? Si elle n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, pourquoi y arriverait-elle dans le futur ? Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Klaus se rendit dans la cuisine, où Elijah lisait. Il leva un regard vers son frère énervé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elijah. Où est Caroline ?

- En haut, répondit Klaus froidement.

Elijah n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter. Klaus sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans le salon où il se servit un verre de whisky. Il bût le verre cul sec et s'en resservit un autre qu'il dégusta plus lentement, tentant de retrouver son calme. Une fois cela fait, il commença à sentir un soupçon de culpabilité l'assaillir. Il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ces mots à Caroline. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il soupira et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendait rien en provenance de sa chambre. Il s'inquiéta. Il posa son verre et monta. Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

- Caroline ? appela-t-il. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Aucune réponse. Peut-être était-elle juste énervée ? Mais il avait le pressentiment et la peur que quelque chose de mal lui soit arrivé…

* * *

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Caroline ? Est-elle simplement énervée, ou s'est-il passé quelque chose, comme le redoute Klaus ? Quelque chose me dit que le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire...**

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté samedi prochain !**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.**

**A plus !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et vos avis ! **

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui je crois devrais vous plaire...**

**Bonne lecture :)!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

_- Caroline ? appela-t-il. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?_

_Aucune réponse. Peut-être était-elle juste énervée ? Mais il avait le pressentiment et la peur que quelque chose de mal lui soit arrivé._

Il n'attendit donc pas plus longtemps et poussa la porte de la chambre. Il allait appeler son prénom, mais sa voix se bloqua lorsqu'il la vit : ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et elle ne portait rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements. Au moment où il entrait, elle cherchait des vêtements dans l'armoire, une serviette de bain à ses pieds. Klaus s'arrêta et ne pût s'empêcher de regarder son corps dans les moindres détails, les souvenirs l'assaillant.

Caroline se retourna en sursautant lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle vit Klaus poser les yeux sur elle, et le vit coupé dans son élan.

- Klaus ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant sa serviette et en cachant ce qu'elle pouvait de son corps.

Klaus s'humecta les lèvres et un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres.

- Rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu avant, dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Sors d'ici ! répliqua Caroline en lui lançant un t-shirt à la figure.

Klaus laissa échapper un rire, et sorti de la chambre. Il lui parlerait après, même s'il l'avait probablement encore plus énervée qu'autre chose. Lui, était content, mais il sentait surtout son désir le tarauder, l'image de Caroline coincée dans son esprit. Il s'appuya contre le mur, le t-shirt de sa belle dans la main. Il l'entendait ruminer dans la pièce, et enfiler quelque chose. La porte s'entrouvrit, il tourna la tête : elle était en jean, mais n'avait toujours pas mit de haut.

- En fait, c'est le haut que je voulais mettre, lui dit-elle en regardant le t-shirt qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Il remonta les yeux vers les siens, difficilement. Il sourit encore une fois, et lui tendit le t-shirt.

- Peut-être que je peux t'aider avec ça ? dit-il en admirant une dernière fois le soutien-gorge en dentelle noire de la blonde, qu'il aimerait bien arracher.

Pour toute réponse, Caroline attrapa son t-shirt et ferma la porte. Elle l'enfila et lui rouvrit. Il entra. Elle alla fermer la porte de l'armoire, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

Klaus se rapprocha.

- Je venais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

Caroline croisa les bras. Il s'excusait. Miracle. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de faire. Mais elle décida de le faire culpabiliser un peu plus. Après tout, peut être que ceci lui donnerait une leçon ?

- Peut-être que tu avais raison, dit-elle. Je devrais peut-être m'en aller.

Klaus fronça les sourcils et détailla son visage. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Caroline tenta de rester stoïque, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se tendre par sa présence, et son cœur de s'accélérer un peu, son odeur emplissant ses narines.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Klaus.

Caroline se détendit et fût touchée par ses paroles, et par son regard qui la suppliait de ne pas lui en vouloir. Comment pouvait-elle résister à ces yeux là ? Ce n'était pas juste, mais elle sentait son esprit se libérer aussitôt et lui dire qu'elle le pardonnait. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas espérer le changer en seulement quelques jours. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait espérer le changer du tout. Mais peut-être arriverait-elle quand même à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur lui, à l'aider à faire des choix plus justes. Elle se détendit et décroisa ses bras. Klaus attrapa sa main, et noua ses doigts aux siens. Le cœur de Caroline s'affolait vraiment à présent, et plus une pensée cohérente ne traversait son esprit. Sa main attachée à la sienne lui procurait un grand bien, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils en mouraient d'envie tous les deux. Seulement Caroline voulait que Klaus se lance le premier. Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé la première fois. A lui de faire le premier pas, pour lui montrer qu'il la voulait.

Klaus vit le regard de Caroline passer incessamment de ses yeux à ses lèvres, et il voulait tellement l'embrasser qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour résister. Ce n'était plus possible : tout son corps lui criait de se rapprocher d'elle, de s'accrocher à elle. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et se dit qu'au pire, elle le repousserait, mais la tension établie entre eux était trop forte, et il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur rien d'autre de toute façon. Il attrapa son visage de la main qui ne tenait pas la sienne, et l'attira contre le sien, doucement. Il attrapa ses lèvres, et se fût comme s'il respirait à nouveau. Tout se détendit en lui, tandis que ses lèvres s'appuyaient avec force contre celles de Caroline, pour lui faire comprendre combien il la désirait, combien elle lui avait manqué. Le temps s'arrêtait, et il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, ne sentait plus qu'elle partout, son odeur, son touché, ne voyait qu'elle.

Caroline était dans le même état que lui, et ce baiser la libéra de toute hésitation envers lui. Elle pourrait passer son éternité ainsi. Mais Klaus s'écarta d'elle et elle le regarda avec reproches, d'avoir déjà mis fin à ce moment. Il sourit, et la colla contre l'armoire, pour que chaque partie de son corps soient en contact avec le sien. Il sentait la poitrine de Caroline se soulever contre son torse, et son désir ne pouvait être plus pressant. Il reprit l'assaut sur les lèvres de la blonde, plus passionnément, avec plus d'urgence, ses mains passant en-dessous du t-shirt jeté précédemment, pour l'accrocher encore un peu plus à lui, comme s'il ne voulait jamais plus la laisser partir.

Caroline agrippa ses cheveux avec force, tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait de plus en plus. Il mordit sa langue, joueur, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement qui l'excita encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tout son corps lui criait de la débarrasser de ses vêtements maintenant, tous ces tissus n'étant que d'inutiles barrières à leurs corps qui avaient tant besoin d'être réunis. Mais il savait malheureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas céder à ses pulsions. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison, la porte était ouverte, et il n'était pas sûr qu'ils pourraient être discrets s'ils cédaient à leurs envies.

Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent un instant tandis que les mains de Klaus caressaient toujours sa peau sous son t-shirt. Klaus appuya son front contre celui de la vampire, leurs yeux ne se lâchant plus. Il tenta de retrouva son état normal, mais c'était bien plus dur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

- On va devoir retrouver nos esprits, love.

Caroline ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Elle attendait juste que ses lèves rencontrent à nouveau les siennes. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de sa vie. A part peut-être aussi dans cette forêt… Mais l'effet qu'il lui faisait, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Tout son corps était collé au sien, et c'est une sensation dont elle ne se lasserait jamais, une sensation qui se devait d'exister chez elle, mais que seul lui animait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela, ni même penser un jour le ressentir.

Klaus rassembla toutes les forces qu'ils possédaient. Il était un Originel. Il avait vécu plus de mille ans. Il savait être patient, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis posa un dernier baiser sur joue. Il se détacha d'elle.

- Bonne nuit, Caroline.

Son regard était doux et son sourire d'autant plus. Il sortit vite et referma la porte, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il avait peur de se laisser aller et de revenir immédiatement à elle. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il l'avait embrassé, et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il sourit à cette pensée. Elle était bel et bien venue pour lui.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les mains sur la tête, ne cessant de rejouer la scène dans son esprit.

Caroline était toujours contre l'armoire, abasourdie. Quoi ? Quoi ? Il était déjà parti ? C'était injuste de la laisser dans cet état, toute seule. Elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres, croyant presque avoir rêvé mais non, c'était arrivé. Elle se laissa glisser contre l'armoire, son corps n'étant plus soutenu par celui de Klaus, et ne voulant plus rester debout par lui-même. Elle ferma les yeux, et prit de grandes respirations pour retrouver un souffle normal. Elle n'était plus en colère contre lui, plus du tout, quoiqu'après réflexion, la laisser ainsi était un bon motif pour être énervée…Mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir : Elijah et Rebekah, tous deux munis de pouvoirs surnaturels entendraient tout de là où ils étaient dans la maison. Et puis ils avaient déjà cédé une fois à leur désir, impulsivement, auparavant. Il fallait qu'ils se comportent plus décemment, et non par… pulsion. Il n'empêche qu'elle ne pouvait rien contrôler. Lui, avait pût, mais il était parti si vite qu'elle le soupçonna d'être en fait dans l'exact même état qu'elle. Elle soupira. Peut-être devrait aller reprendre une douche froide, celle-ci.

* * *

**Alors, vous-attendiez vous à cela ? Un rapprochement qui je crois se devait d'apparaître enfin. **

**Comment réagiront-ils par la suite, après ce baiser ? Feront-ils de nouvelles découvertes sur les sorcières qui veulent leur mort ?**

**Comme c'est les vacances chez moi, je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre (qui sera plutôt long :D!) la semaine prochaine ! J'espère pouvoir en poster un le weekend prochain, donc restez attentifs :).**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et sur ce que vous espérez pour la suite !**

**Bonne journée et à bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Comme promis, voici le prochain chapitre :). Je suis contente que le précédent vous ait plu. **

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Trois jours après ce fougueux baiser, Caroline se réveilla et resta un moment dans son grand lit confortable, à réfléchir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Klaus l'ait laissé dans un tel état, il y a trois jours de cela. Après ce baiser, Caroline n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face sans avoir envie de recommencer, et cette fois-ci, d'aller plus loin. Elle se mordit la lèvre et mit ses mains sur ses yeux, comme pour essayer d'effacer la scène de son esprit, mais elle ne se fit qu'encore plus présente. Elle sentait encore tout son corps collé au sien, chaque frisson qu'il lui provoquait. Mon Dieu. Depuis trois jours elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les évènements, pourtant morbides et intriguant qui se passaient ici, en Nouvelle Orléans. Ils avaient pourtant réussi à capturer l'un des sbires des deux sorcières revenues à la vie et tueuses de vampires, mais celui-ci refusait de parler. Marcel et Klaus s'étaient entretenus seuls avec lui, et Caroline doutait que cet entretien se soit passé sans douleur et en douceur. Mais à chaque fois que Caroline était un peu trop près de Klaus, son souffle se faisait plus saccadé. Et elle était sûre qu'il l'avait remarqué. Le lendemain de ce baiser, ils s'étaient dit bonjour normalement, sans parler de la veille. Mais ils s'échangeaient parfois des regards emplis de désir. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Pourtant, elle devait se lever. Elle entendait déjà des bruits dans la maison, et elle en avait marre d'être toujours la dernière levée. D'autant plus que Rebekah n'hésitait pas à lui faire des réflexions. Elle se leva, se prépara et descendit dans le salon. Elle dit bonjour à Elijah et Klaus qui se trouvaient là, au bureau, des papiers étalés devant eux. Elle vit le regard de Klaus détailler tout son corps brièvement, puis se reporter sur le bureau.

Pourquoi était-elle tout le temps aussi attirante, se demanda Klaus. Il avait pourtant connu multiples femmes, au cours de sa très longue existence : aucune n'arrivait à peine à sa cheville. Sa concentration faiblissait, tandis qu'il voyait Caroline du coin de l'œil, observer le jardin par la fenêtre. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'embrasserait dans la seconde. Mais Elijah était là, et ils avaient des choses très importantes à régler. Ils avaient obtenu une seule information, du jeune homme capturé : les sorcières étaient très puissantes, et elles avaient tué 18 vampires. 18. Il ne manquait plus que deux vampires à ces sorcières pour qu'elles puissent accomplir leur rituel. Cela avait le don d'énerver Klaus. D'autres vampires, effrayés, commençaient à quitter la ville, de peur d'être les prochains à se retrouver sans tête. Les plus courageux fouillaient la ville à la recherche de leurs compatriotes disparus. Ils avaient beau fouiller, torturer et interroger, pas la moindre information ne leur était utile. Ils étaient donc contraints d'attendre que les 20 vampires soient tués. Après cela, ils pourraient au moins trouver les coupables. Mais il ne pouvait supporter d'attendre à ne rien faire quand sa ville régnait dans un chaos le plus total. Il devait agir et prouver qu'il gouvernait bien la Nouvelle Orléans. Il se le devait à lui-même, aux habitants de la ville, à sa famille, et aussi, à Caroline. Celle-ci se montrait très compatissante envers les personnes qu'ils interrogeaient. Trop parfois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveiller pour qu'il ne puisse faire de « mal » à personne. Souvent, il trouvait cela agaçant sur le moment, puis cela lui passait, parce que c'était Caroline. Il ne pouvait être en colère très longtemps contre Caroline. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas la montrer trop aux personnes dans la ville, de peur qu'on la repère. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se serve d'elle contre lui. Parce qu'il savait que cela marcherait. Mais si on osait lui faire du mal, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire un carnage.

Klaus, Elijah et Caroline se rendirent en ville : Klaus avait décidé de reporter leur attention sur les meurtres les plus récents : ils avaient tous eu lieu à des endroits très rapprochés. Cela devait signifier quelque chose, pour sûr ! Il était bien décidé à trouver quoi.

- Que devrait-on faire, Niklaus ? demanda Elijah tandis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une place où se trouvait une jolie fontaine.

Un corps avait été retrouvé près de cette fontaine, quelques jours plus tôt. Klaus observa la fontaine, ignorant la question que lui posait son frère. Il s'approcha, et observa de plus près la roche sur laquelle tombait l'eau. Un scintillement avait retenu son attention. Il posa son doigt sur la roche pour en dessiner les contours : deux cercles rouges. L'eau s'arrêta de couler.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu avais vu, l'autre jour dans la boutique ? demanda Klaus à Caroline.

Celle-ci s'approcha et observa ce qu'il lui montrait. Pas de doute, c'était le même symbole rouge, et en forme de cercle que sur cette porte, dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Oui, c'est bien celui-là.

Un bruit se fit dans la fontaine, et celle-ci se remit en marche. Seulement ce n'était plus de l'eau, qui s'écoulait de cette jolie fontaine, mais un liquide rouge et chaud : du sang. Caroline écarta sa main tandis qu'une goutte s'était déposé sur son avant-bras.

- Qu'est-ce … ?! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant son poignet, effrayée et surprise.

Elle tenta d'effacer la goutte mais le sang avait séché. Tant pis, elle nettoierait cela plus tard. Le ciel s'obscurcit, et le vent commença à se lever.

Klaus n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ces sorcières se manifestaient, et ils n'avaient rien contre elles, ne pouvaient rien y faire.

- Montrez-vous ! hurla-t-il, en colère.

Rien ne se passa. Mais ils virent tous une ombre se déplacer au loin, une ombre effrayante qui arrivait dans la tempête, tranquille. Klaus voulut se jeter sur cette ombre, mais il fût projeter au loin. Elijah s'approcha à son tour et fût également rejeté. Caroline voulut essayer, mais Klaus l'en empêcha en la tirant par le bras tandis qu'elle allait s'élancer à son tour sur cette silhouette noire qui s'approchait d'eux à pas légers. Klaus la tira en arrière, et ils partirent dans le sens inverse. Mais à peine avaient-ils tournés, que l'ombre se projetait à nouveau face à eux. Ils partirent sur la gauche, mais l'ombre était toujours là. Ils étaient encerclés. Klaus prit Caroline par la main, lança un regard entendu à Elijah, et ils partirent à toute vitesse au même instant, dans deux directions différentes.

Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles de Caroline, et elle ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus que la main de Klaus dans la sienne, et elle s'y accrochait comme à sa bouée de survie. A un moment, elle ne bougea plus, mais la présence de Klaus contre elle la rassura à nouveau. La vague noire s'engouffra dans sa bouche, elle la sentie descendre dans sa gorge : elle toussa, et Klaus la pressa un peu plus contre lui.

Il ne pouvait supporter que quelqu'un soit en train de faire du mal à Caroline. Il tentait par tous les moyens, de la protéger avec son corps, de façon à faire bouclier entre le brouillard et la jolie blonde, accrochée à son t-shirt. Il ne voyait rien, mais il espérait qu'Elijah aurait attrapé quelqu'un.

Cela sembla durer une éternité, mais le brouillard se dissipa enfin. Caroline, hors d'haleine, se mit à tousser pour évacuer la fumée noire qu'elle avait aspirée. Elle s'essuya les yeux, s'attendant à être recouverte de suie noire, mais elle ne vit rien lorsqu'elle observa ses doigts. Elle leva les yeux, et croisa ceux, si bleus, de Klaus, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il la fixait avec attention.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, l'inquiétude raisonnant dans ses paroles.

Caroline hocha la tête, mais elle ne lâcha pas Klaus. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité ici, dans ses bras, collée entre le mur et lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Caroline dans un souffle. Pourquoi cela s'est-il arrêté ?

Klaus regarda sur sa droite comme s'il pourrait y trouver la réponse. Finalement, il retourna ses yeux vers Caroline :

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Caroline soupira, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Klaus. Elle sentait encore son cœur battre à toute vitesse, forcé par l'adrénaline et la peur. Elle respira dans son cou, et se détendit peu à peu.

Klaus ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était là, blottie contre lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il l'entoura alors de ses bras, et caressa son dos, tentant de la calmer. Cela lui paraissait également naturel, et il se relaxa à son tour, son visage plongé dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Tu penses qu'Elijah va bien ? demanda Caroline, la tête toujours contre son torse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Elijah, je suis sûr qu'il est en parfait état.

Caroline soupira encore une fois, puis elle releva le visage vers Klaus. Elle était en vie, lui aussi, chaque évènement marquant le lui rappelait. Elle devait profiter de cette vie, qui était précieuse bien qu'elle soit un vampire. Et ses yeux étaient si proches, tout comme ses lèvres… Son odeur emplissait ses narines, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, elle ne voyait que lui. De plus, il la regardait avec tellement de tendresse, qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir. Elle s'approcha délicatement, le plus naturellement du monde, et leurs lèvres furent réunies à nouveau.

Klaus ne fut pas surpris, et c'est aussi tout naturellement qu'il répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Il repensait à tous ces mois où elle lui avait tant manqué, où il avait cru ne plus jamais la revoir. Il sentait tout son corps plaqué contre le sien, et leur baiser s'intensifier au fil des secondes. C'était un baiser urgent, pressant, comme s'ils allaient se quitter, comme s'ils en avaient besoin pour survivre, pour respirer.

Ils se reculèrent légèrement, nez contre nez, pour reprendre leur souffle. Klaus fit le petit sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un grand sourire. Elle avait de l'espoir : l'espoir qu'ils vaincraient les sorcières et leur rituel, l'espoir qu'ils pourraient être ensemble, un couple, tous les deux. Ensemble, ils seraient invincibles.

Il aurait voulu continuer à l'embrasser et à la sentir contre lui pendant plus longtemps, mais il pensa soudain aux sorcières : si elle le voyait avec Caroline, elles se serviraient d'elle pour l'atteindre. Et il ne pouvait laisser une chose pareille se produire.

- Il faut y aller, dit-il doucement à Caroline, voyant déjà la désapprobation dans ses yeux. Il faut qu'on rejoigne Elijah.

Il caressa la joue de Caroline et commença à partir. Caroline, abasourdie par la fin tranchante de ce moment de tendresse, mit quelques secondes avant d'ordonner à son corps de bouger et de le suivre. « Deux fois, Mickaelson, deux fois ! » se dit-elle. Deux fois qu'il la laissait abruptement, sans prévenir. Elle soupira, déçue. Mais se livrer à leurs désirs dans une ruelle alors que des sorcières malfaisantes parcouraient la ville n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Klaus, il raccrochait son téléphone.

- Elijah est avec Marcel et Rebekah.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Caroline, toujours inquiète pour les autres.

- Bien sûr qu'il va bien. Il a réussi à attraper le manteau d'une des sorcières, on n'arrivera peut-être à les retrouver grâce à cela, grâce à un sort de localisation.

Il sourit, content d'avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle sur cette mystérieuse affaire.

- Angela, la sorcière qui nous a aidés va pratiquer le sort. A la villa. Nous devrions rentrer.

Caroline hocha la tête elle se frotta machinalement l'avant-bras.

Ils rentrèrent à la villa, où Angela essayait déjà de localiser les sorcières, grâce au manteau et à une carte, sous la surveillance d'Elijah, de Marcel et de Rebekah. Cette dernière toisa Caroline lorsqu'elle entra. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire flamboyant, sachant que c'était ce qui énervait le plus la sœur de Klaus.

- Malheureusement ces sorcières n'ont pas pût t'emmener avec elles, fit Rebekah à l'intention de Caroline. Dommage.

- Oh tais-toi Rebekah, répliqua Klaus, agacé par les manières de sa sœur.

- Laisse, Klaus, rétorqua Caroline. Laisse ta sœur se faire de faux espoirs, j'aime bien voir sa déception quand ses espoirs se brisent.

Marcel les regarda tour à tour, et laissa échapper un rire.

- Deux furies blondes dans la maison, ça doit être quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas idée, fit Elijah toujours aussi calme.

Caroline et Rebekah se tournèrent vers Angela en même temps, faisant comme si elles n'avaient rien entendu.

- Alors, tu as quelque chose ? demanda Klaus brusquement à Angela, impatient.

Celle-ci sursauta et laissa tomber la poudre qui devait tracer le chemin sur la carte.

Klaus soupira.

- Et une sorcière maladroite, en plus.

- Si tu la laissais tranquille, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à se concentrer, rétorqua Caroline, ayant pitié pour la pauvre Angela.

Klaus leva les yeux aux ciels et alla s'appuyer contre le mur pour attendre. Angela respira un grand coup et se concentra sur la carte et le manteau.

Caroline frotta son bras à nouveau : quelque chose la démangeait. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle regarda sur son bras : la tâche de sang était toujours là, séchée. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus elle frottait, plus le sang semblait s'incruster dans sa peau. Elle fronça les sourcils frotta encore puis se pétrifia d'horreur. La tâche de sang bougea et forma un symbole qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

- Klaus, appela Caroline, l'effarement dans sa voix.

Il se redressa et regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait. Sur son avant-bras, deux cercles rouges, plus brillants que jamais…

* * *

**Que signifie ce symbole sur le bras de Caroline ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ?**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions dans une review, s'il vous plaît.**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre soit jeudi, soit le weekend prochain !**

**A bientôt et bonne journée !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de mettre des chapitres plus souvent :).**

**Merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

_- Klaus, appela Caroline, l'effarement dans sa voix._

_Il se redressa et regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait. Sur son avant-bras, deux cercles rouges, plus brillants que jamais…_

Un coup d'adrénaline passa dans les veines du vampire Originel. Il s'approcha en vitesse de Caroline, sans plus se préoccuper de la sorcière faisant son sort de localisation. Il n'était plus que focalisé sur cette marque, sur son bras, ce symbole qui le narguait. Il prit le poignet de Caroline et traça les contours des cercles : on ne les sentait pas au toucher, ils étaient comme incrustés dans sa peau. Il plissa les sourcils, soucieux. Il regarda Caroline, et vit la même inquiétude qui régnait dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Caroline, d'une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

Klaus secoua la tête, ne pouvant y croire : comment ces sorcières avaient-elles réussies à atteindre Caroline ? Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux pour ne pas trop la montrer, pour la protéger du moindre danger. Il avait donc échoué… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait ce symbole incrusté dans sa chaire, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas bon signe du tout. Et tout était de sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter qu'elle sorte en ville, avec les évènements qui s'y produisaient. Il aurait dû lui tenir tête, et la faire rester à la villa. En plus de son inquiétude, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait presque jamais apparût et monta en lui en un quart de seconde. Il se sentait coupable.

- Klaus, qu'est-ce que c'est, dis-moi ! répéta Caroline, d'autant plus inquiète qu'il ne lui réponde pas.

- Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il.

Caroline frissonna. Elijah, Marcel et Rebekah vinrent observer à leur tour la marque rouge vif sur son bras, et aucun d'eux ne purent dire de quoi il en allait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, Caroline fût surprise que Rebekah ne fasse aucune remarque désagréable. Elle se contenta de regarder son frère, l'air même _préoccupé_.

Klaus se tourna alors vers la seule personne qui saurait peut-être les éclairer : Angela. Celle-ci était toujours concentrée sur le manteau et sur la carte. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et remuait les lèvres, les sourcils froncés. Le sang de Klaus ne fit qu'un tour, et la fureur prenait déjà le dessus sur lui. Il attrapa Angela, la faisant sursauter et lâcher le manteau. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et regarda Klaus d'un air horrifié.

- J'étais en train de…

- La ferme ! coupa Klaus.

Tout ce qui le préoccupait maintenant, c'était de savoir ce qui arrivait à Caroline. Il se fichait bien dans l'instant, de trouver ces fichues sorcières ! La vie de Caroline était peut-être menacée, et il détestait se sentir impuissant.

- Regarde ce qui est sur son bras, dit Klaus en forçant la jeune sorcière à observer le bras de Caroline. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

La jeune fille observa le symbole, mais elle était tellement tétanisée par la peur, qu'elle ne réussit pas à produire le moindre son.

- Nous t'écoutons, Angela, reprit Klaus, sa colère augmentant d'un cran. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre la vie maintenant, pas vrai ?

Il serra la gorge d'Angela, conscient qu'il pourrait la tuer, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Caroline et les autres tentèrent de le retenir. Marcel réussit à le faire lâcher prise.

- Calme-toi, camarade, on a besoin de la sorcière pour localiser celles qui ont fait cela à Caroline.

Klaus savait qu'il avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il voulait des réponses, et tout de suite. Il se dégagea de Marcel, et regarda Angela, affolée à côté de Caroline, et la pointa du doigt pour lui parler :

- Réponds-moi et tu auras la vie sauve. Sais-tu ce que ce symbole dans son bras signifie ?

Angela prit une grande inspiration.

- Elles la cherchent, dit-elle.

Ses yeux étaient flous et sa voix était devenue monotone, sans peur, sans aucune nuance. Ils devinèrent tous qu'elle était entrée dans une sorte de transe.

- Elles approchent de leur but, continua Angela de cette même voix sans ton. Elles sont prêtes, et le dernier sacrifice réussira à faire tomber les vampires des Origines. Elles n'ont qu'un seul objectif, et leur mission se doit d'être accomplie. Nul ne peut les vaincre, nul ne survivra. A moins que…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle sembla chercher la suite dans son esprit. Elle se tourna tout d'un coup vers Caroline, la faisant sursauter. Klaus s'approcha d'elles, comme pour s'interposer.

- Avant la mort, la fille frappée par la malédiction peut les vaincre. Elle peut… Elle peut…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau, et du sang coula de son nez. Elle tomba et Elijah la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Un silence de marbre régnait dans la pièce. Caroline ne savait que penser. La sorcière s'était tournée vers elle. Elle avait dit que celle touchée par la malédiction pourrait vaincre les sorcières. Seulement, elle avait précisé que c'était avant qu'elle meurt… Etait-elle condamnée à perdre la vie ? Elle observa le signe sur son bras, et se demanda pourquoi c'était elle. Pourquoi devait-elle être celle qui avait été condamnée ?

Klaus, abattu, regardait Caroline et chercha une solution. Le problème ? Il n'en trouvait aucune.

- Cette sorcière nous ment, trouva t-il enfin, l'espoir remontant en lui. Elle est avec les sorcières qui ont fait ça à Caroline, et elle veut nous faire peur. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Elijah regarda son frère avec compassion.

- Je ne crois pas, mon frère. Les transes des sorcières sont bien connues pour être véridiques. Elle ne feignait rien du tout, c'était une vraie transe. La preuve, elle s'est évanouie.

Il secoua Angela légèrement, et celle-ci se réveilla doucement. Elle se redressa et les regarda avec peur, s'écartant vite d'Elijah.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Klaus, suspicieusement.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? demanda Angela. Vous m'étrangliez et je me suis évanouie.

Elle massa son cou, comme si c'était réellement la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait.

Klaus soupira d'agacement, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il devait trouver une solution. Il était obligé de trouver une solution. Ce qu'avait dit cette sorcière n'avait aucun sens. Caroline était atteinte, comment pourrait-elle être celle qui vaincrait les deux sorcières maléfiques ? Il ne la laisserait pas tenter quoi que ce soit, ça, il en était certain. Il trouverait un autre moyen.

On amena un verre d'eau à Angela, qui se remit de ses émotions. Elijah lui demanda gentiment si elle voulait bien réessayer de localiser les sorcières. La jeune fille brune, les joues rosies par tous ces événements, accepta à une condition : que Klaus ne soit pas dans la salle. Le vampire Originel concerné s'énerva et faillit la reprendre au cou en s'énervant, mais Elijah s'interposa.

- Je pense que vous devriez tous sortir, et vous occupez de Caroline, fit remarquer Elijah. Je reste avec la sorcière, et vous appellerais si on a du nouveau.

Caroline acquiesça, et tira Klaus par la main pour l'entraîner vers le salon, suivit de Marcel et Rebekah. Klaus recommença à faire les cent pas, l'impatience le gagnant.

- Et bien je ne vois qu'une solution, n'est-ce pas ? commença Rebekah. La sorcière a dit que la condamnée peut réussir à vaincre les deux sorcières. Caroline est visiblement la condamnée. Problème résolu. Dès qu'Angela trouve les sorcières, on y va avec Caroline, et on les arrête.

Klaus arrêta de tourner en rond et se tourna vers sa sœur, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Sa sœur était-elle idiote au point de ne pas savoir qu'il ne laisserait jamais Caroline confronter un si grand danger ? Ne le connaissait-elle que si peu que ça ?

Il allait riposter méchamment quand Caroline s'interposa.

- Attends, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, je suis d'accord avec elle. On a tous entendu Angela. Elle a dit que… Que seule moi pourrais vaincre ces sorcières.

Klaus laissa échapper un rire.

- Etes-vous toutes les deux devenues folles ? dit-il en reprenant son air sérieux et tendu. On a vu de quoi ces sorcières étaient capables, et vous voulez vous jetez comme ça dans la fosse aux lions ? Rebekah, tu t'en sortirais, mais Caroline ? Aucune chance. Tu ne la déteste pas au point de vouloir la sacrifier aussi simplement ?

Rebekah s'offusqua.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour « sacrifier » Caroline, comme tu le dis, mon frère. Même si je faisais des allusions au fait que j'aimerais bien la voir morte, cela ne veut pas dire que le pensais vraiment.

Caroline, surprise d'entendre les propos de la vampire Originelle blonde, se tourna vers elle.

- Oh, ne dis rien, fit Rebekah en la pointant du doigt. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

- Je n'oserais pas y penser, nargua Caroline, mais consciente et heureuse que Rebekah la comprenne.

- Mon frère doit penser à ce qui est le mieux pour la ville.

- Non, je dois penser à ce qui est le mieux pour Caroline. Et si nous faisons comme ce qui te semble juste, elle mourra.

- Elle mourra de toute façon, si nous restons ici à ne rien faire !

- Nous ne savons pas ça ! Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver tant qu'elle est près de moi.

Rebekah et Klaus se lancèrent des regards assassins. Marcel, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, s'approcha d'eux :

- Je pense… Que le mieux que l'on puisse faire serait de demander l'avis de la jeune personne concernée.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Caroline. Celle-ci ne savait plus que penser. Sa vie était menacée, et Rebekah avait raison : si elle restait ici, elle pouvait mourir car qui sait ce que ces sorcières avaient injecté dans sa peau ? De plus, des innocents mourraient sans doute à sa place, et elle ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire. Alors que s'ils trouvaient les sorcières, ils auraient peut-être une chance de s'en débarrasser et d'être libres de leur emprise. Mais si elle devait en mourir aussi… Cependant, elle ne trouva pas d'autre solution : c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Klaus, ce qui n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Elle leva les yeux vers eux. Tous attendaient sa réponse.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Rebekah a raison. Je suis apparemment la seule qui puisse vaincre ces deux sorcières. Nous devons essayer.

Klaus soupirait déjà. Elle venait de prendre le mauvais choix. Il ne la laisserait pas partir, de toute façon, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle choisisse de rester ici avec lui, cela lui aurait facilité la tâche.

- C'est ce qu'elles veulent te faire penser, dit-il à Caroline. Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment les vaincre. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, dis-moi ? Aller là-bas et essayer de leur arracher la tête ? Je doute que cela soit si facile.

- Nous trouverons un moyen. Peu importe ce qu'il faut faire, je le ferais.

- Tu vois, Caroline est d'accord, lança Rebekah à Klaus. Pourquoi t'opposer ?

- Je ne la laisserais pas sortir de cette maison, gronda Klaus.

- Cela ne relève pas de toi ! C'est moi qui choisis ! Je veux y aller.

- Certainement pas. C'est ma maison, ma ville, tu ne sortiras pas te jeter à la mort. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

- Et bien fais-le ! Empêche-les de me faire du mal en venant avec nous. Protège-moi. Mais ne me retiens pas ici. Tu sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

- Je me fiche de faire la bonne chose ou pas. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité.

- Mais le suis-je vraiment, en sécurité ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver, le mieux serait d'aller chercher ces sorcières, avant qu'elle ne nous trouve.

Ils étaient face à face, Caroline parlait d'une voix douce pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Marcel et Rebekah s'étaient éloignés. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, et Klaus ne voulait rien entendre.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

Caroline soupira et lui prit la main, comme si en tirant dessus elle arriverait à lui faire changer d'avis.

- S'il-te-plaît. Ne veux-tu pas que ta ville soit sauvée de l'emprise des sorcières ?

- Je me fiche de ça à présent. Je veux juste que tu sois saine et sauve.

Caroline fût touchée qu'il la place avant toute chose, qu'il la place en première position. Elle savait pourtant à quel point la Nouvelle Orléans comptait pour lui, à quel point il s'était battu pour sa ville. Et maintenant il se battait pour elle. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il faisait le mauvais choix.

Elle s'adoucie d'autant plus, et caressa le visage de l'homme qui ferait tout pour la protéger, même si elle pensait qu'il prenait la mauvaise décision. Le visage de Klaus ne se détendit pas sous ses doigts.

- Je serais saine et sauve quand ces sorcières ne seront plus là, murmura-t-elle.

- Si elles ne sont plus là, peut-être que tu ne le seras plus non plus, répondit-il. Et cela de m'intéresse pas.

- Je serais là, répondit Caroline. Nous trouverons un moyen.

Il la regardait. Elle était si douce, si gentille, si belle. Elle faisait tout pour le convaincre, sans savoir qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser risquer sa vie. Elle… Elle était tout ce qu'il lui importait le plus. Et il n'était pas prêt à se détacher de cela. Il avait une fois dit, que « l'amour était une faiblesse ». Ça l'était. C'était toujours vrai. Mais il _aimait_ cette faiblesse, et il ne laisserait personne la lui prendre. Jamais.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen, répliqua Klaus.

Caroline était mitigée entre l'espoir et la désolation.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

La désolation prit le dessus. Elle avait cru une seconde qu'il se rangerait de son côté, mais il ne voulait vraiment rien entendre. Il lâcha sa main et partit à la fenêtre, où il croisa les bras. Caroline se laissa tomber dans le canapé, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment des larmes de tristesse, c'était un tout. Tant pis si elle devait trahir sa décision, elle affronterait ces sorcières, quoi que cela lui coûte. Mais elle aurait tellement préféré qu'il soit à ses côtés lorsqu'elle le ferait. Elle allait devoir s'entretenir avec Rebekah sans que Klaus le sache. C'était une tâche difficile, mais qu'elle accomplirait. Elle était déterminée.

La porte s'ouvrit, Elijah et Angela sortirent les rejoindre.

- C'est fait, dit-Elijah en souriant. Nous savons où elles se trouvent.

* * *

**Caroline va-t-elle réussir à parler à Rebekah sans que Klaus le sache ? Va-t-elle pouvoir vaincre les sorcières ?**

**Une review = du bonheur.**

**Prochain chapitre mercredi, à bientôt :).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

_La porte s'ouvrit, Elijah et Angela sortirent les rejoindre._

_- C'est fait, fit-Elijah en souriant. Nous savons où elles se trouvent._

Klaus se retourna. La sorcière se cachait derrière Elijah, redoutant de croiser son regard. Son frère, lui, avait l'air plutôt fier de lui. Il allait répondre à Rebekah pour leur dire la localisation des deux sorcières, quand Klaus l'interrompit brutalement.

- Attends, mon frère. Je crois que cette information devrait rester entre nous.

- Et pourquoi cela, Niklaus ? demanda Elijah, intrigué.

- Disons que certaines personnes ici seraient prêtes à risquer leur vie inutilement…

- Oh tais-toi Niklaus, intervint Rebekah. Dis-nous où sont ces sorcières Elijah, et finissons-en.

- Qu'a-t-il été décidé ? demanda l'homme en costume.

- Caroline veut aller trouver les sorcières et les vaincre, et Marcel et moi voulons l'accompagner. Niklaus, en revanche, est trop borné pour laisser Caroline prendre la bonne décision. Il refuse de la laisser sortir.

- Pour sa propre sécurité, expliqua Klaus.

Tout le monde faisait sonner cela comme s'il était le méchant, encore une fois. Il voulait juste garder Caroline en vie, qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ? Il ne la détenait pas « captive », pas vraiment. Il la gardait en sécurité. Rien de plus normal. Il espérait que son frère se rangerait de son côté : un allié ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Nous sommes donc dans une situation compliquée, en convint Elijah. Mais Niklaus, je pense que Caroline a raison. Et puis c'est son choix, après tout.

Klaus soupira. Il était seul contre tous. Pas de problème. Il saurait tout de même gérer la situation. Tant pis s'il se fâchait avec tout le monde, du moment que Caroline était vivante.

- Bien, maintenant dis-nous où se trouve ces fichues sorcières ! demanda Rebekah, impatiente.

- La place de la fontaine, où Caroline a été atteinte.

- Quoi ? fit Klaus. Nous n'avons rien vu lorsque nous y sommes allés.

- Et bien, nous avons été interrompus avant de trouver quoique ce soit, à vrai dire.

- On devait sûrement se rapprocher de leur cachette, intervint Caroline.

Elijah hocha la tête.

- Très bien, alors allons-y, lança Rebekah en s'approchant de Caroline pour l'emmener avec elle.

- Oh je ne pense pas que vous aillez très bien compris, s'interposa Klaus. Il me semble avoir été clair sur le fait que Caroline ne sortirait pas d'ici.

- Tu ne peux pas, juste… Me retenir ici ! s'offusqua Caroline.

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Oh si, je peux, love. Et je le ferais.

Caroline savait qu'il pensait chacun des mots qu'il prononçait, et qu'il l'empêcherait de sortir. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, et jamais elle n'arriverait à lui échapper. Mais si Elijah, Marcel et Rebekah l'aidaient, peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance.

- Quiconque essaye d'emmener Caroline aura affaire à moi, ajouta Klaus, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Caroline.

Il fit un rictus qui fit frissonner Angela. La jeune sorcière tira la manche d'Elijah qui se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. Puis-je partir, maintenant ?

Elijah allait pour répondre qu'elle pouvait bien évidemment partir, quand Klaus s'approcha.

- Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part, sorcière. On ne sait jamais, si tu es de mèche avec les deux sorcières.

- Non, je vous jure, je…

- Niklaus, laisse-la partir, intervint Elijah.

- Aurait-on le béguin pour la sorcière, Elijah ? titilla Klaus. J'ai encore besoin d'elle.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda son frère sans relever la remarque.

- Je veux qu'elle soigne Caroline.

Angela ouvrit de grands yeux verts terrifiés.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment !

- Et bien à toi de trouver la solution.

- C'est ridicule, Klaus, intervint Caroline. Si elle ne sait pas comment faire, à quoi bon la retenir, elle aussi, ici ?

- C'est celle qui a accompli cette « prophétie ». On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle en aura d'autres.

Elijah emmena Angela Marcel et Rebekah parlaient entre eux.

- Même si tu décides de garder Caroline, nous allons faire le tour de la place de la fontaine.

- Libre à vous d'aller où bon vous semble, répondit Klaus en leur indiquant la sortie.

Ils partirent, et Klaus alla se servir un verre de whisky. Caroline s'approcha de lui.

- Alors quoi, maintenant ? Combien de temps comptes-tu me garder ici ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Klaus après avoir avalé son verre d'un seul coup.

Caroline tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Trois jours depuis que les cercles étaient apparus sur son bras. Trois jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette villa, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Elle était tellement… énervée ! Et aussi, inquiète. Elle ressentait trop de choses en même temps pour se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment utile : comment réussir à échapper à la vigilance de Klaus ? Peut-être sauter par la fenêtre, et partir à toute vitesse ? Mais elle l'entendait tourner les pages d'un livre dans la pièce d'à côté. Il n'aurait aucun mal à la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne même la sortie de la villa. Elle l'imaginait, dans son fauteuil, à lire tranquillement son livre. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une malle qui se trouvait au pied de son lit : elle n'avait pas prévu d'y mettre autant de force, et la malle retentit contre le mur, y laissant une trace en abîmant la peinture.

Klaus entendit un gros « boum » qui le fit légèrement tressaillir. Il se leva, jeta son livre sur le fauteuil où il était assis, et se rendit dans la chambre de Caroline. Il la vit, tournoyant dans la chambre, le visage tendue par l'énervement. Il baissa son regard sur la malle et le mur et soupira :

- Doucement love, si tu veux casser des meubles je connais des moyens plus amusants pour le faire…

Caroline lança un regard vers lui : il arborait son sourire en coin abominablement sexy. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, mais dès qu'elle voyait ce sourire-là, elle perdait toute notion de rationalité. Elle s'arrêta deux secondes, puis lui lança un regard mauvais mais laissa échapper un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

Klaus, ayant remarqué son sourire, s'approcha d'elle, la bloquant dans son mouvement incessant.

Elle lui lança un regard de défi. Il prit une moue inoffensive.

- D'ailleurs, quitte à être enfermé, tous les deux, ce serait un bon moyen pour faire passer le temps…

Son sourire en coin revint, et Caroline s'offusqua malgré les battements irréguliers et accélérés que son cœur faisait.

- Comment peux-tu faire des blagues comme ça ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'ennuis, c'est de la tienne. Si l'on pouvait se rendre sur cette place…

- Pas question.

Klaus avait retrouvé son ton sérieux et catégorique.

- Rebekah et Marcel ont localisé l'endroit, ils savent par où passer !

- Ils _pensent_ savoir. Ils ne sont sûrs de rien.

- Oh allez, tu sais bien que si.

Caroline allait rajouter quelque chose, quand sa marque au bras la tira d'un seul coup. Elle leva le bras et observa le symbole : un des cœurs commençaient à s'obscurcir, raison pour laquelle son bras la piquait. Elle fronça les sourcils et grimaça : ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Au moment où elle pensa qu'au moins, c'était une douleur plus que supportable, celle-ci s'intensifia. Elle sentit son bras s'alourdir, ses muscles se tendre.

- Caroline ! s'écria Klaus. Ça va ?

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, s'assit à côté d'elle et observa son bras. Le premier cercle était obscurcit de moitié. Et Caroline avait mal. C'était donc très mauvais signe.

Caroline respira plusieurs fois, presque inconsciente d'être assise, la douleur prenant le dessus sur tout son corps : de son bras, elle était remontée dans sa tête, puis s'était propagée dans tout le reste de ses membres. Elle sentait à peine les larmes qui coulaient automatiquement sur ses joues, où Klaus qui la secouait en criant pour essayer de la ramener à un état conscient. Tout d'un coup, elle ne sentie plus rien du tout et les ténèbres envahirent son champ de vision.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son lit, sous les couvertures rouges. La lumière du jour était faible : couchée de soleil, levé du jour ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et se frotta les yeux. A ce mouvement, elle entendit un craquement et sentit quelque chose bouger à côté d'elle. Elle bougea son bras et regarda qui était là : Klaus. Il s'était levé dès qu'il avait vu qu'elle se réveillait. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Caroline revint à elle peu à peu, et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Automatiquement, elle jeta un regard sur son bras : un bandage s'y trouvait, et elle ne pouvait apercevoir la marque noircie…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Angela l'a fait pour toi, pour apaiser la propagation de la marque, au cas où… Mais elle s'était arrêtée d'elle-même, de toute façon. Elijah a insisté. Elle ne sait pas, par contre, si les herbes seront assez fortes pour retenir très longtemps le sort des sorcières…

Caroline caressa le tissu du bandage.

- Comment a t-il évolué ? Le symbole, jusqu'où a t-il noirci ?

Klaus se frotta l'arrière de la tête, comme lorsqu'il ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose.

- Jusqu'où ? répéta Caroline, inquiète.

- Presqu'un cercle entier, soupira Klaus. Mais on ne sait pas ce que cela veut dire. Ce n'est peut-être rien.

Caroline n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Un cercle entier ? Un autre cercle, et s'en était surement fini pour elle. Ce poison s'infiltrerait sûrement dans tout son corps comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. D'ailleurs, combien de temps avait-elle été… évanouie ? Elle eut peur que cela ne fusse des jours. Elle voulut se lever d'un coup, prise par le temps. Elle devait se dépêcher, trouver un moyen…

La tête lui tourna aussi tôt. Mauvaise idée, donc. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se remettre bien.

- Doucement, intima-t-il.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et tint sa main. Il la regardait avec tristesse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire du tout… Il était impuissant. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal… La culpabilité, la peur, la tristesse… Un trop d'émotions négatives.

- On _doit_ faire quelque chose, murmura Caroline. Au moins essayer. Je vais… Je vais sûrement mourir de toutes les façons.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle aurait voulût être plus forte, plus résistante, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher de ressentir pleinement cette fatalité : quoi qu'ils fassent, il ne restait sans doute plus beaucoup d'espoir. Mais elle se refusait à mourir ici, allongée dans son lit, comme un martyr. Elle allait tenter quelque chose. Et si elle pouvait arrêter ses sorcières avant de mourir, et bien soit. C'est ce qu'elle ferait.

Klaus la prit dans ses bras en la voyant pleuré. Elle appuya sa tête dans le creux de son épaule tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux, les larmes voulant lui monter aux yeux aussi.

- Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Nous trouverons quelque chose. Tout va bien se passer.

Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avançait, et Caroline le savait. Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes :

- Il faut qu'on essaye, Klaus. C'est le seul moyen.

Il la regarda, l'appréhension que quelque chose de dangereux lui arrive, et qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne répondit pas non, il ne s'obstina pas : il ne dit rien du tout, et la reprit dans ses bras.

* * *

**Klaus acceptera-t-il d'accompagner Caroline jusqu'aux sorcières ? Caroline va-t-elle s'en sortir vivante ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche !**

**Une review = du bonheur.**

**A bientôt et bonne fin de semaine :).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ! Merci pour ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le précédent chapitre !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Rebekah entra dans la chambre de Caroline. Celle-ci dormait, Klaus à ses côtés, allongé sur le lit. Il avait son bras autour d'elle, protecteur, tandis que Caroline semblait apaisée, là, la tête sur son torse loin de tous soucis. Klaus se tendit légèrement quand il sentit la présence de Rebekah, mais il n'en lâcha pas moins Caroline.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sœurette ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure pour ne pas réveiller Caroline.

Elle avait eu un mal fou pour s'endormir, et lui avait demandé de rester avec elle. Il n'avait pas pût lui dire non il en était incapable. Avant de s'endormir, tandis qu'elle avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Klaus, et qu'elle profitait de ce moment, qu'elle profitait d'être dans ses bras, elle lui avait pourtant posé une question.

- Je ne pourrais pas m'endormir en sachant que tu ne veux pas essayer quelque chose face aux sorcières…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, avait-il répondu en lui caressant le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

- Si, je m'inquiète.

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui et il avait laissé échapper un soupir.

- D'accord. On ira. Mais on doit d'abord réfléchir au moyen de les faire tomber.

- Oui, bien sûr ! avait-elle dit, heureuse.

Et cela lui suffisait. La voir sourire lui fit comprendre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, même s'il avait eu un pincement au cœur : la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose était toujours là, bien présente. Mais elle avait enlevé sa peur lorsqu'elle s'était relevée pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser doux, qui le remerciait de sa décision. Il avait souri, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle s'était ensuite blottie contre lui, et il avait entendu son souffle se ralentir quelques minutes plus tard : elle s'était endormie.

Rebekah vit le regard de son frère se poser sur la jeune femme qui dormait. Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait attention à ne pas la réveiller, et elle n'avait jamais vu son frère, si dur, si cruel, avec une expression comme celle qu'il avait en ce moment. Cette fille faisait ressortir quelque chose de différent en lui, et peut-être que ceci le calmerait. Ou peut-être pas, sachant que sa vie était menacée, et qu'ils allaient affronter les sorcières.

- Quand partons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant à son frère.

- Je ne sais pas… Avez-vous trouvé un moyen quelconque ?

- Angela pense avoir trouvé une potion qui bloquerait les sorcières pendant un temps. Caroline devrait essayer de les tuer, pendant que nous chercherons tous quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Klaus hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée de Caroline tentant toute seule quelque chose contre ces maléfiques sorcières, mais c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

- Ce serait mieux d'y aller avant que le jour se lève. On sera sûr qu'elles sont encore à la place de la fontaine. Angela a fait un sort de localisation, et elles se trouvent au même endroit.

- D'accord, attends juste encore une heure.

Rebekah hocha la tête et partit. Klaus ne voulait pas déranger Caroline dans son sommeil, pas pour l'instant. Il la voyait respirer paisiblement, loin de tous soucis, bercée par ses rêves. Il se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait être en train de rêver. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, que si elle n'était pas venue, elle serait saine et sauve. Tout était de sa faute. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il prendrait un plaisir inouï à arracher le cœur de la cage thoracique de ces sorcières.

L'heure passa, plus vite que ce qu'il n'avait prévu. Il soupira, ne voulant toujours pas la réveiller. Il entendait néanmoins la voix de Rebekah au rez-de-chaussée, et l'imaginait très bien en train de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, impatiente de partir à la chasse aux sorcières.

Il prit donc la résolution de réveiller la jolie vampire qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Il caressa son visage, doucement, tendrement, et murmura son prénom. Caroline se réveilla, battit des cils, se demandant où elle se trouvait, un peu désorientée.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut les yeux bleu foncés de Klaus. Elle sourit. Puis elle se rappela ce qu'ils devaient faire, qu'elle allait peut-être mourir, et son sourire s'envola peu à peu, remplacé par une mine soucieuse, un pli se creusant entre ses sourcils.

Klaus essaya de détendre son visage en le caressant, n'aimant pas la voir ainsi. Elle était tellement mieux dans ses rêves, se dit-il. Caroline se serra un peu plus à lui, puis, sentant cette urgence qu'elle avait déjà sentie précédemment, elle se redressa, déterminée.

- Allons-y, dit-elle.

Elle tendit sa main à Klaus il la prit, et ils se levèrent tous les deux, pour rejoindre les autres. Ensemble, ils seraient plus fort, ensemble elle avait moins peur. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire, et, qui sait, peut-être trouveraient-ils un moyen de s'en sortir ? Elle avait de l'espoir, elle avait foi. Ils pouvaient réussir, elle en était certaine.

Ils étaient prêts, tous, dans le salon : Elijah et Angela discutaient près de la cheminée, Marcel et Rebekah se tenaient prêts à partir. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers Klaus et Caroline, main dans la main, et c'est déterminé, qu'ils sortirent tous ensemble de la villa.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pût penser Caroline, la ville était loin d'être endormie, malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Des gens se promenaient, riaient, faisaient la fête. Elle les envia. Ils n'avaient pas à affronter deux maléfiques sorcières, eux. Mais sa vie n'avait jamais été normale, depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Parfois, elle regrettait sa vie humaine. Mais alors elle pensait à toutes les choses qu'elle avait apprises, qu'elle avait découvertes durant sa vie de vampire. Klaus était l'une de ces choses. Elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré, si elle n'était pas devenue un vampire. Ou alors ils ne se seraient sûrement jamais parlé. Elle avait beaucoup changé, et elle était fière de ne plus être celle qu'elle était lorsqu'elle était humaine. Mais une vie normale, ça, elle continuait de l'envier. Elle serra la main de Klaus un peu plus fort, contente qu'il soit présent pour elle. Jusqu'au bout. Elle profitait de leur parcourt jusqu'à la place de la fontaine où se trouvaient les sorcières, pour apprécier toutes les petites choses de la vie : la musique, les rires des autres, la beauté de la ville, sa culture et son art. Elle sentait le vent sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux, et la main chaude de Klaus dans la sienne. Trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent place de la fontaine. Elle reconnût immédiatement l'endroit, où quelques jours plus tôt, le sort avait surgit sur son poignet, où les sorcières étaient apparues dans la brume. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous, et écoutèrent. Rien ne laissait présager que deux sorcières se cachaient quelque part par ici.

Rebekah et Marcel, ayant déjà repérés les lieux, se dirigèrent vers la fontaine. Rebekah tourna autour, jusqu'à repérer ce qu'elle cherchait : une dalle sur le sol, au pied de la fontaine dont l'eau coulait malgré la nuit, était cassée. Rebekah souleva cette dalle, et fit un sourire satisfait. L'eau s'arrêta de couler. Rebekah appela ensuite Angela, la sorcière, toujours un peu derrière Elijah. Elle s'avança, et respira un grand coup. Elle leva les mains vers la fontaine, ferma les yeux, concentrée, et murmura des paroles que seule elle dans le groupe pouvait comprendre. Deux minutes plus tard, et la fontaine se mit à bouger. Le socle tourna sur lui-même, s'élargit, puis s'aplatit complétement dans le sol. Au milieu, ce socle formait un trou, un passage. Ils s'approchèrent tous pour regarder à l'intérieur. Un escalier était là, descendait sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres en-dessous du sol.

Rebekah fit un signe de tête entendu aux autres, fière d'avoir réussi à trouver le passage qui les mènerait aux sorcières.

Klaus se tourna vers Caroline, la main toujours dans la sienne. Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'elle voulut rassurant. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, lui, fût un sourire résigné. Il sentit alors l'urgence qu'elle avait ressentie, l'urgence d'en finir avec cette histoire en s'y confrontant une bonne fois pour toutes. Il pressa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, peu lui important que son frère, sa sœur, Marcel et la sorcière soient là. Caroline fût quelque peu surprise par sa démarche, mais elle répondit à son baiser avec tout autant d'entrain, comme si c'était le dernier qu'ils devaient partager. Après cela, essoufflés, elle lui lança un sourire doux. Il tenta de faire de même, mais son sourire restait un peu crispé et tendu. Personne ne parlait, pour ne pas se faire entendre des sorcières. Au moins, ils avaient l'effet de surprise, du moins ils l'espéraient. Rebekah fit signe à Caroline de passer la première, mais Klaus passa devant. Rebekah haussa les épaules, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis son frère. Caroline le suivit, ainsi que Rebekah, Marcel, Angela, et enfin, Elijah ferma la course.

L'escalier était raide, et Klaus se demanda sur quoi il menait vraiment, s'ils tomberaient directement face à face avec les sorcières. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'apparence des sorcières, mais quiconque se trouverait en bas en payerait les conséquences, qu'ils soient coupables ou non. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser les deux sorcières s'échapper. Arrivé en bas, Klaus observa les lieux avec attention : ils étaient dans une pièce circulaire, toute peinte de noir. Une seule porte se trouvait dans cette pièce. Une fois tout le monde descendu, Klaus poussa la porte. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir aussi sombre que la pièce précédente, mais ils distinguèrent une lumière, au fond de ce couloir, un scintillement. Ils arrivèrent au bout : 2 cercles rouges sang brillaient de mille feux. Au moins, ils savaient qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Le problème ? Aucune autre porte n'était présente.

Caroline sentit son bras la picoter, et elle se demanda si la même crise de douleur qui lui était arrivé plus tôt allait recommencer. Angela sentit que les herbes et son sort ne marchait plus, et elle croisa le regard de Caroline. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Caroline secoua la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Après tout, ils y étaient, cela ne servait à rien d'ajouter une inquiétude au groupe. Klaus observait le symbole scintillant, et sourit : il y avait un renfoncement entre les symboles et le mur, au milieu des ronds rouges. Il savait que les sorcières étaient derrières, il en était sûr. Au lieu d'appuyer dans les ronds pour tenter d'ouvrir un passage, il donna un grand coup, de toute la puissance qu'il possédait, dans ce mur. Il se brisa, et ils entendirent un bruit d'une personne laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Tant mieux, cela voulait dire que l'on n'avait pas remarqué leur présence. Ils entrèrent à toute vitesse, pour garder cet effet de surprise, Caroline et Rebekah prêtes à jeter la potion qui bloquerait les sorcières. Mais en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient pleins de divers bibelots, elles se rendirent comptes qu'elle ne voyait personne. Elles cherchèrent autour d'elles, et soudain Rebekah aperçut l'une d'elles. Elle était perchée en hauteur, sur le mur, hors d'atteinte. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et les yeux tout aussi foncé. Elle portait également un rouge à lèvre de la même couleur. Elle souriait, le blanc de ses dents contrastant avec toutes ces couleurs foncées.

- Attention ! cria Rebekah en se jetant sur Caroline pour la mettre hors d'atteinte d'un sort qu'avait jeté la sorcière.

Caroline, surprise, chancela et tomba sur le sol, mais elle prit surtout garde à ne pas briser la potion. Elle la gardait fermement en main. Klaus vint l'aider à se relever. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où il avait également vu la sorcière, mais elle n'était plus là.

Tout se passa très vite : un grand bruit retentit dans la pièce, comme une explosion, et Caroline ne vit plus rien, comme lors de l'attaque des sorcières près de la fontaine, la première fois, lorsque le symbole avait été inscrit sur son bras. Sauf qu'alors, elle avait senti la présence rassurante de Klaus à ses côtés. Là, elle était seule. Pourtant, il avait été si près d'elle. Elle s'accrocha tout de même à la potion, et tenta par tous les moyens de distinguer quelque chose. Elle devait trouver comment faire pour immobiliser ces sorcières et les vaincre. Elle sentit une main se poser d'un seul coup sur son poignet. Elle pensa d'abord à Klaus, mais des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire et elle sût que ce n'était pas lui. Elle réussit, de son autre main, à cacher la potion à l'arrière de son pantalon. Le brouillard se dissipa. Caroline toussa, puis regarda autour d'elle. Marcel, Rebekah, Elijah et Angela étaient tous accrochés au mur, par des sortes de lianes qui en sortaient. Ils tentaient de se libérer, à part Angela et Marcel qui étaient évanouis : le sort devait fonctionner différemment sur les Originels. Caroline chercha Klaus, elle ne le voyait pas. La sorcière qui la tenait la fit se retourner vers elle. Elle était souriante, comme celle que Rebekah avait vu. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille éclats, son visage encadré par des cheveux dorés très bouclés.

Caroline regarda derrière la sorcière, et le vit : Klaus était tenu par la sorcière brune au rouge à lèvres noir. Il avait l'air de souffrir, son visage déformé par la douleur. Il n'avait même plus l'air conscient de ce qui l'entourait réellement. La sorcière brune qui le tenait l'emmena à côté de son frère et sa sœur, mais elle le gardait tout de même à côté d'elle.

Caroline tenta de se débattre pour l'aider et pour essayer de vaincre les sorcières. Mais la sorcière blonde appuya ses ongles plus forts dans le poignet de Caroline, celui où se trouvait le symbole et Caroline hurla de douleur. Elle regarda le symbole, et vit que le deuxième cercle était presque entièrement noircit.

- C'est presque terminé, susurra la sorcières aux cheveux bouclés.

Elle se tourna vers la sorcière brune qui lui fit un sourire entendu. Elles regardèrent ensuite les Originels accrochés au mur, Klaus, et Caroline.

- Nous vous attendions impatiemment, dirent-elles à l'unisson.

Elles sourirent, sachant qu'elles étaient arrivées à l'étape finale de leur rituel. Mais Caroline, dont la douleur parsemait toujours tout son corps, réussit tout de même à réfléchir : elle savait désormais ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

* * *

**Quelle idée a eu Caroline ? Vont-ils réussir à vaincre les deux sorcières ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu : je ne pourrais pas en poster un nouveau avant au moins une semaine, je suis désolée. Donc le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche prochain ou lundi prochain.**

**Une review = du bonheur.**

**A bientôt, et passez une bonne semaine :).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée pour ces quelques jours de retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster des chapitres avec les cours et tout cela, mais voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

_- Nous vous attendions impatiemment, dirent-elles à l'unisson._

_Elles sourirent, sachant qu'elles étaient arrivées à l'étape finale de leur rituel. Mais Caroline, dont la douleur parsemait toujours tout son corps, réussit tout de même à réfléchir : elle savait désormais ce qu'il lui restait à faire…_

Seule elle pouvait les vaincre : c'était ce que disait la prédiction d'Angela. Seule elle pouvait arrêter tout ceci. Ces sorcières avaient trouvé un moyen de tuer les Originels, si elle ne tentait rien, elle mourait de toute façon, puisque lorsqu'un Originel meurt, toute sa lignée de vampires meurent avec lui. La prédiction le certifiait : « avant la mort, la fille frappée de la malédiction peut les vaincre ». C'était elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, et vit les deux cercles presque entièrement noircis, brûlants, brillants sur sa peau. Elle allait mourir. C'était maintenant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle ne pouvait les retenir. Elle pensa tout d'abord à sa mère : elle l'avait laissé, à Mystic Fall's, lui expliquant vaguement son départ dans un mot qu'elle lui avait laissé. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui dire proprement au revoir, et maintenant, elle n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. Elle se sentie énervée contre elle-même, révoltée par ce destin qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et Elena, Bonnie et Stefan ! Elle leur avait menti en disant qu'elle partait pour un voyage en Amérique du Sud, et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait. Elle n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter en leur disant qu'elle allait rejoindre Klaus, à la Nouvelle Orléans. Et maintenant, la dernière chose qu'elle leur aurait dit serait un mensonge. Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'apprennent sa mort, si elle réussissait à vaincre les sorcières, bien entendu ? Sinon, ils mourraient eux aussi. Non, non, elle ne pouvait laisser une chose pareille se produire ! Elle ne pouvait laisser ses amis mourir, c'était inconcevable ! Elle ravala ses larmes, la rage prenant le dessus sur elle. Elle la sentait remonter de ses tripes, et envahir tout son corps, remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. Et là, la solution, comme par miracle, s'afficha plus que clairement devant ses yeux : la fiole était toujours dans son pantalon. Elle apercevait un pieu dans le coin de la pièce. Et sa marque la brûlait toujours. Mais elle avait une idée.

- Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer pour avoir l'air effrayé, des larmes de rage coulant maintenant sur son visage. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

La sorcière brune, qui tenait Klaus qui paraissait plus qu'affaibli et à peine conscient, fit un sourire à Caroline.

- Les 19 vampires sont morts. Le dernier sacrifice, est le plus important. Il doit être marqué deux jours avant, par le sang qui coule dans les veines des sorcières accomplissant le rituel. Ce sang, dans celui du vampire le plus innocent de la ville, le tuera. C'est toi, ma douce.

Caroline fût surprise, malgré qu'elle soit soulagée que son plan fonctionne : la sorcière se livrait, livrait les explications qui pourraient lui être utiles. Elle était le vampire le plus innocent de Nouvelle Orléans ? Tiens donc.

- Et le fait que tu sois en plus l'objet d'attachement de l'un de ces chers Originels –elle tira sur le col de Klaus pour lui faire lever la tête, et il tenta de se débattre avant qu'elle ne repousse sa tête vers l'avant-, est d'autant plus amusant et palpitant pour nous.

- Qu'allez-vous leur faire ? demanda Caroline, l'envie de se débattre pour aider Klaus.

Mais elle ne pouvait bouger, elle devait accomplir ce pourquoi elle était là. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de battre son envie de bouger. Elle sentait son poignet l'élancer. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, elle devait se dépêcher.

- Tu vois ces pieux là-bas ? demanda la sorcière blonde à Caroline, en lui montrant les pieux qu'elle avait remarqués plus tôt.

Caroline hocha la tête.

- Et bien une fois que tu seras morte, ton sang, devenu noir comme l'ébène, sera prélevé et posé sur ces pieux. Un pour chaque vampire Originel.

- Pourquoi avoir pris les têtes de ces vampires ? demanda Caroline, qui voulait en savoir plus.

- Nous avions besoin d'un ingrédient un peu spécial : ces pieux ont été trempés dans une potion, au préalable. Et nous avions besoin d'un bout du cerveau de chacun de nos sacrifices.

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifiée. Si elle ne faisait rien, un bout de son cerveau lui serait peut-être également prélevé. Cette idée la dégouttait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour quelque chose comme cela. Elle devait se concentrer sur son objectif. Elijah et Rebekah, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se débattaient, se retrouvaient un peu plus serrés dans les lianes du mur. Rebekah était désormais inconsciente, s'étant trop débattue, alors qu'Elijah regardait la scène avec attention, immobile pour ne pas finir comme sa sœur. Caroline croisa son regard, et elle crût le voir esquisser un mouvement de tête vers elle. C'était le moment où jamais. Caroline, poussée par la douleur et son envie de réussir, poussa un cri si strident et fort, qu'il surprit la sorcière. Elle lâcha légèrement sa prise sur Caroline, mais pas entièrement. Tant pis : Caroline opta alors pour le plan B. Elle se laissa tomber par terre. La sorcière blonde, surprise, s'agenouilla à côté de Caroline, au cas où elle tenterait un mouvement. Klaus se débattait, maintenant, voyant Caroline par terre et ne sachant pas que tout cela n'était qu'une stratégie de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, se disait-il. Il devait la sauver, il devait l'aider ! Il ne pouvait pas la regarder laisser sa vie, sous ses yeux. Ses sorcières ne réussiraient pas ! Elles ne lui ôteraient pas Caroline. Malgré la douleur que lui envoyait la sorcière brune par vagues de magie infernales, il se focalisait sur une toute petite partie de son cerveau qui luttait, qui résistait pour rester lucide et qui ne pensait qu'à Caroline, effondrée sur le sol. Son corps n'était que douleur, mais il voyait la sorcière brune peinée à le maintenir en place. L'espoir s'engouffra, tout petit et insouciant, dans son être, et la partie de son cerveau qui résistait, s'agrandit un peu plus. Il repoussa un peu la sorcière, luttait contre elle. Il ne voyait pas, que Caroline faisait semblant de s'être évanouie de douleur.

Celle-ci aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle n'était pas encore partie, les yeux clos, elle l'entendait se débattre et savait qu'il l'avait vu tomber. Elle essaya de lui envoyer des ondes, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien percevoir. La main derrière le dos, innocemment posée là dans sa chute, était en fait prête à attraper la fiole, glissée plus tôt dans son pantalon. Elle devait attendre juste un instant, encore un court moment, elle le savait, le sentait. C'était son destin, apparemment. C'était ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle ne ressentait presque plus aucune peur : elle allait mourir. C'était tout. Elle ne pouvait changer cela. Mais en partant, elle emmènerait ces deux maléfiques sorcières avec elle, elle s'en fit la promesse. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur, non, elle était prête. Elle sentie la sorcière blonde se rapprocher d'elle pour écouter si son cœur battait toujours, et elle sût que c'était le bon moment : tout devrait se passer très vite. Elle attrapa la fiole, ouvrit les yeux et vit la sorcière plus que surprise, la poussa, se releva d'un bond malgré la douleur qui commençait à engourdir tout son corps, à cause du venin qui se répandait dans ses veines, cherchant son cœur, et elle brisa la fiole par terre. Une vapeur rouge s'en échappa, remplissant toute la pièce. Les deux sorcières, prises par surprises, s'effondrèrent. Klaus tomba par terre, n'étant plus retenu par la sorcière brune.

- Caroline ! cria-t-il à travers la fumée.

Mais Caroline n'avait pas le temps. Elle s'empara de deux pieux, et se rendit vers la sorcière blonde. Elle planta l'un des deux pieux dans son cœur, puis s'occupa de la deuxième sorcière. La fumée se dissipait, et Klaus vit les deux sorcières, à terre, immobiles, chacune un pieu dans leur poitrine. Elle l'avait fait ! Caroline avait tué ces sorcières ! La douleur avait cessé dans son corps, la sorcière étant morte. Il se précipita vers Caroline. Rebekah, Marcel et Angela tombèrent sur le sol, toujours inconscients, mais le sort les retenant au mur maintenant brisé. Elijah accourut auprès de Klaus et Caroline. Celle-ci était allongée par terre. Elle respirait encore, mais difficilement. Elle allait bientôt mourir.

- Ne me laisse pas, murmurait Klaus.

Caroline ne voyait plus que Klaus, ses yeux arrivant à peine à rester ouverts. Elle voyait les larmes dans ses yeux. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pleure ! Ils avaient réussi. Les sorcières étaient mortes ! Elle l'avait fait ! Elle se sentie soulagée, tout d'un coup, et ses yeux se fermèrent, la vague de soulagement les y obligeant.

- Caroline ! cria Klaus.

Il la secoua. Caroline rouvrit légèrement les yeux. Pourquoi ne la laissions-t-elle pas dormir ? Elle était si fatiguée. Klaus ? Klaus l'appelait ! Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais elle n'entendait aucun son. Comme c'était étrange. Elle ne sentait plus rien, en fait. Plus son corps, plus l'odeur âcre de la pièce. Elle ne voyait que Klaus. Elle voulût lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle ne trouvait plus sa voix. Tant pis, se dit-elle, je lui dis dans mes yeux. Elle le regarda, mettant tout son amour pour lui dans ce dernier regard qu'elle lui lança. Après cela, ce fût le noir complet.

Klaus secouait Caroline, incapable d'y croire, son esprit se congelant, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas être partie, c'était impossible. Non, non ! C'était un cauchemar, il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Caroline n'était jamais venue en Nouvelle Orléans, en fait ! Il avait tout imaginé. Et il allait bientôt se réveillé, dans son lit, à la villa, seul, mais en sachant que Caroline était en vie, à Mystic Fall's, et qu'elle allait bien. Mais il ne se réveillait pas, et le plus gros poids du monde s'abattit sur lui. Il tomba sur son corps, plus aucune force ne se trouvant en lui. A quoi bon vivre, si elle n'était plus là ? Il ne voulait pas d'un monde où elle n'existait plus. C'était bien trop dur.

Elijah, attristé à la vue de son frère sur le corps défunt de Caroline, s'éloigna, en passant la main sur son menton. Pauvre Caroline. Et son frère ! Jamais Niklaus ne s'en remettrait. Il deviendrait plus cruel, plus monstrueux qu'il n'avait jamais été. Cela n'allait pas être facile du tout. Il devrait prendre les choses en main, mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire guérir son frère de la mort de Caroline. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, même s'il n'y pouvait rien. Le vide ne serait jamais remplit. Son frère était perdu, et la vie de milliers de personnes aussi. Pour l'instant, Klaus était comme inconscient, mais lorsqu'il parviendrait à se réveiller, il remplirait ce vide par de la rage. Une rage immense, une rage folle. Elijah regarda un pieu. Peut-être devrait-il plonger son frère dans l'oubli ? Peut-être était-ce la meilleure des solutions. Elijah était plongé dans ses réflexions, quand il remarqua quelque chose d'irrégulier qui attira son attention. Un mouvement. Il crût d'abord que Marcel, Rebekah ou Angela se réveillaient enfin, mais ils étaient tous encore immobiles. Klaus, peut-être ? Non, il était là, sur le corps sans vie de Caroline. Elijah redoutait le pire. Il regarda vers la sorcière à sa droite : la blonde avait les yeux ouverts, et elle se redressait péniblement, le pieu pourtant toujours enfoncé dans son cœur. Elle tentait de l'enlever, mais peinait. Il vit ensuite que la brune commençait aussi à remuer. C'était impossible ! Caroline les avaient tuées. Elles ne pouvaient revenir comme cela à la vie. Et pourtant, elles étaient là, elles bougeaient.

- Niklaus, murmura Elijah.

Son frère, entendant un bruit anormal, ouvrit les yeux : les sorcières n'étaient pas mortes. Il poussa un cri de rage, et se releva : non, il ne laisserait pas Caroline mourir en vain.

* * *

**Je sais, vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas à cela. Mais attendez de lire la suite...**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre dimanche !**

**Laissez-moi une review sur vos impressions, si vous suivez cette histoire, ça me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bonne fin de semaine, à plus :).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour, je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu ! Voici le nouveau chapitre...**

**Bonne lecture :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

_- Niklaus, murmura Elijah._

_Son frère, entendant un bruit anormal, ouvrit les yeux : les sorcières n'étaient pas mortes. Il poussa un cri de rage, et se releva : non, il ne laisserait pas Caroline mourir en vain_.

Les sorcières étaient presque debout, oui, mais elles étaient très faibles. Cela se voyait, et elles n'arrivaient pas à enlever les pieux que Caroline avait planté dans leur cœur, peu avant de mourir. Elijah se demandait comment une telle chose était possible. Ces sorcières ne pouvaient donc pas être tuées ? Étaient-elles invincibles ? Cela allait être un gros problème pour eux. Elles continueraient à les pourchasser, à vouloir essayer d'exterminer la race entière des vampires. Elles n'avaient besoin que du sang de Caroline, une fois que celle-ci serait morte… Et elle l'était. Elijah, dans un élan, se dirigea vers le corps de Caroline. Il ne devait pas laisser les deux sorcières s'approcher d'elle, il ne pouvait les laisser prendre son sang, cela serait trop risqué, pour lui, son frère et sa sœur. Niklaus était dans une rage folle. Des larmes dans les yeux, on aurait dit un fou. Elijah ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, alors qu'il l'avait connu dans des situations pourtant bien sombres. Mais quelque chose différait, c'était comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

Et Klaus l'avait perdu, la raison. Sa raison, c'était Caroline. Et elle gisait, là, à quelques mètres de lui, sur le sol, étendue, et sans vie. Sans vie. Un coup de plus pour son cœur qui saignait déjà. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Jamais il n'avait connu une fille comme elle, prête à regarder outre sa noirceur, outre le fait qu'il était un monstre. Elle arrivait à voir l'homme, qui se cachait derrière, alors que personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, à quoi bon prétendre être cet homme ? Cela n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Tout ce qu'il était à présent, c'était un monstre, un monstre dont la rage allait détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Tant pis si c'était exactement la chose qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé, elle n'était plus là, elle était partie à jamais. Il vit les sorcières tentées de retirer les pieux enfoncés dans leur cœur, et sa vision se troubla de colère. Elles étaient debout, vivantes, alors que Caroline avait donné sa vie pour les tuer, pour les sauver tous. Elles étaient maléfiques, et vivantes, alors que Caroline était innocente, douce, et partie pour toujours. Il n'y avait donc vraiment aucune justice dans ce monde, cela se confirmait, s'en était la preuve. Il se jeta alors sur la première sorcière qu'il pouvait atteindre, celle qui était le plus proche de lui. La sorcière blonde leva la tête au moment où il la percuta. Ils tombèrent sur le sol tandis qu'il plantait déjà ses crocs dans sa gorge. La sorcière se débattit, mais il était comme un mur de béton, impossible à déplacer.

Elijah, pendant que son frère attaquait une des sorcières, réfléchissait. Il devait trouver un moyen de les tuer pour de bon. Si un pieu avait été incapable de les tuer, il doutait que les vider de leur sang serait plus efficace. Il avait entendu la discussion de Caroline et des sorcières, peu avant que Caroline passe à l'action, lorsqu'il était encore accroché par les lianes au mur. Les sorcières avaient dit avoir besoin du sang noir de Caroline, lorsque le poison se serait propagé dans tout son corps, et qu'ensuite, posé sur les pieux, ils seraient capables de prendre la vie des Originels. Un éclair de génie traversa son esprit. Mais oui, il avait trouvé un moyen d'en venir à bout de ces maléfiques sorcières. Il se dépêcha et courut prendre un pieu qui restait. Il leva les yeux : la sorcière brune tentait de libérer son acolyte des bras de Klaus, sans grand succès. Pas de magie ? Bizarre. Peut-être que leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas revenus, que c'était là le prix qu'elles avaient payé pour revenir à la vie. Cela expliquait bien des choses. Cela tournait à leur avantage. Sans magie, elles ne pouvaient rien contre eux. Mais la sorcière blonde devrait être morte, sous l'assaut de Klaus, et elle était pourtant toujours vivante, criant de douleur, mais bien vivante. Il mit son idée en marche : il prit le poignet de Caroline, devenu froid, le symbole des deux cercles plus noirs que jamais. Gêné de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il murmura un rapide « pardon, Caroline », et fit une fine entaille sur le symbole de la jeune fille. Du sang, aussi noir que les deux cercles sur son bras, se mit aussitôt à couler. Elijah appuya le pieu sur l'entaille. Lorsque le sang noir toucha le pieu, celui-ci s'en imbiba aussitôt et fût noir à son tour en quelques secondes. Très bien, cela marchait comme prévu, pour l'instant. Il avait eu peur que seules les sorcières puissent finir d'accomplir le rituel, mais le pieu noir qu'il tenait dans la main lui prouvait le contraire. La sorcière aux cheveux sombres se tourna vers lui, incapable d'aider son amie. Elle regarda le pieu noir qu'il tenait, et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'Elijah s'approchait d'elle.

Elle recula, et il sût que si elle avait peur comme cela, c'était que ce qu'il pensait était juste. Il avait eu raison.

- Je remets les choses en ordre, répondit calmement Elijah, époussetant son costume.

Il était impeccable, même après tous les événements passés. Il attrapa la sorcière, dégagea le pieu mis précédemment dans son cœur. La sorcière émit un hoquet de douleur, et tenta de se débattre, sans succès. Elijah jeta le pieu sur le côté, et planta le noir dans le cœur de la sorcière dont les yeux exprimaient maintenant de l'effroi. Il sourit lorsqu'il la sentit s'immobiliser. Il la laissa tomber sur le sol. Son corps devenait noir comme le pieu, au fur et à mesure que le poison s'infiltrait dans son sang. Elijah, satisfait, se tourna vers son frère. Il était toujours aux mains avec la sorcière, n'ayant pas même remarqué les agissements de son frère aîné. Rebekah commençait à se réveiller, de même que la jeune sorcière Angela. Marcel lui, était toujours inconscient. Rebekah se précipita vers lui, mais fut rassuré lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était encore en vie. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle, perdue. Elle vit une des sorcières morte, et l'autre aux prises avec son frère. Elijah était en mouvement et tenait un pieu dans sa main. Il se dirigea ensuite vers… attendez ! Était-ce bien ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle se leva et rejoignit Elijah, qui s'accroupissait sur le corps sans vie de… Caroline ! Caroline était morte ! C'était impossible, comment était-ce arrivé ? Rebekah, horrifiée, regarda à nouveau Klaus. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il était comme fou. Son pauvre frère était désormais perdu. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. D'accord, elle aimait lancer des piques à Caroline, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait sa mort. C'était une fille forte, et gentille. Et elle réussissait à faire ressortir quelque chose de nouveau chez Klaus. Maintenant, tout cela avait disparu, emportés avec elle.

- Elijah, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Son frère appuyait un pieu sur le poignet de Caroline, d'où un liquide noir sortait. Le pieu devint aussitôt tout aussi noir, et Elijah se leva, sans répondre à sa sœur, dont il avait à peine entendu la question, trop occupé à veiller que sa mission s'accomplisse, et à en finir avec les sorcières.

- Niklaus ! appela-t-il assez fort pour que son frère, dans sa fureur, puisse l'entendre.

Klaus se retourna, ses yeux d'hybrides jaunes, ses crocs sortis, du sang partout sur le visage. Son regard troublé passa de son frère, à sa sœur debout, et enfin, il vit le corps de l'autre sorcière, par terre. Il fronça les sourcils : n'était-elle pas debout, il y a quelques minutes de cela ?

- Elle est morte, Niklaus, expliqua Elijah.

Rebekah vit le regard de la sorcière blonde, dont la gorge était encore ouverte et ensanglantée, se diriger vers son amie brune, et la terreur et la tristesse se lurent dans ses yeux verts.

- Il est temps d'en finir avec celle-là, maintenant, cracha Rebekah, en colère.

Elijah hocha la tête et s'approcha de son frère. Celui-ci regarda le pieu dans la main d'Elijah.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elijah lui tendit le pieu. Klaus s'en empara, après avoir enlevé celui que Caroline avait planté dans le cœur de la sorcière en premier lieu. Il ne chercha pas du tout à lui éviter de souffrir, au contraire, il prit un grand plaisir à retirer ce pieu tout doucement, appréciant chaque frottement qu'il faisait dans le cœur de cette satanée sorcière. Celle-ci se tordait de douleur, et un sourire fou apparaissait sur le visage de Klaus. Il prit ensuite un plaisir malsain à enfoncer le pieu noir dans le cœur de cette sorcière, et à la regarder se colorer de noir tandis que son corps s'immobilisait peu à peu. Il la lâcha ensuite, et sentit tout son corps lâcher lui aussi. Il avait vengé Caroline. Cela était une bonne chose de faite, mais maintenant ? Maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Elle n'était plus là, cela ne la ramènerait pas. A moins que… L'espoir s'engouffra à nouveau en lui. Les sorcières qui avaient tué Caroline étaient mortes. Peut-être que cela la ramènerait à la vie ? Il se tourna vers son corps, s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Reviens, reviens, murmura-t-il en caressant le visage froid de Caroline.

Elijah et Rebekah l'observèrent, peinés pour lui. Le corps de Caroline ne bougeait pas. Elle ne reviendrait plus, c'était fini.

- Tout est de ma faute ! cria Klaus. Tout est de ma faute !

Il remarqua l'entaille sur le poignet de Caroline : du sang noir. Le pieu était noir. Cela fit « tilt » dans son esprit. Il attrapa le pieu encore blanc, le dernier dans la pièce, et l'appuya contre l'entaille de Caroline. Il devint noir.

- Que fais-tu, mon frère ? demanda Elijah, inquiet de le voir tenir une arme qui pourrait le tuer.

Klaus ne voulait pas répondre, mais après tout, avec ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, il était obligé de dire au revoir à son frère et à sa sœur.

- Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous. Au revoir.

Rebekah mit un temps à comprendre de quoi voulait parler Klaus et pourquoi il tenait ce pieu dans ses mains.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elijah, plus vif, se jeta sur Klaus pour lui éviter de commettre l'irréparable. Mais c'est Angela, la sorcière, qui empêcha Klaus de s'ôter la vie.

Klaus ne pouvait plus bouger, le pieu à quelques millimètres de son cœur, et Elijah sur lui. Celui-ci attrapa le pieu et s'éloigna de son frère.

Elijah fit un signe de tête à Angela, et celle-ci amoindrit son sort pour permettre à Klaus de parler.

- Rends-moi ça ! s'écria-t-il envers Elijah.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Niklaus. Ce n'est pas une solution. Caroline n'aurait pas voulu ça.

- Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas d'elle ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu !

- Ce que je sais, moi, intervint Rebekah, c'est qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu mourir en vain.

- Les sorcières sont mortes, Rebekah, elle ne sera pas morte en vain.

- Oh si. Bien sûr, elle l'a fait pour te sauver, pour nous sauver. Mais aussi pour sauver ses amis. Elena, Stefan, Damon. Ils mourront tous si tu meurs. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Caroline. Tu ne peux pas emmener ses amis dans ta chute.

Klaus réfléchit à ce que disait sa sœur, et se maudit : il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait. S'il mourrait, ce n'était pas que son cœur qui s'arrêterait à jamais. Celui des amis de Caroline cesseraient aussi de battre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Angela lâcha complètement le sort, et Klaus se laissa tomber sur le corps de son aimée. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

Angela, triste de la mort de Caroline qu'elle appréciait, se tourna vers Elijah, hésitante.

- Tout n'est peut-être pas terminé, avança-t-elle, surprenant Elijah et Rebekah. J'ai peut-être un moyen pour ramener Caroline à la vie.

Klaus leva aussitôt la tête. Il refusa à l'espoir de s'engouffrer à nouveau en lui, mais il était sûr d'une chose : s'il y avait un moyen pour la ramener à la vie, il tenterait tout. Il ferait tout pour essayer, et réussir…

* * *

**Quel est ce moyen dont Angela parle ? Arriveront-ils à sauver Caroline ?**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions dans une review :).**

**Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour jeudi !**

**A plus ! :)**


End file.
